


Zaufaj mi

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝zaufaj mi i niech zacznie się pełna kłamstw gra.❞





	1. Prolog

Siedzieli. Razem. W jednym powozie.

Patrzyli na siebie ukradkiem. Chcieli przerwać niezręczną ciszę, ale nawet jedno, krótkie słowo nie chciało się wydostać z ich gardeł.

Chłopak wiercił się niespokojnie. Blade dłonie zaciskał na poplamionych krwią spodniach. Wciąż jeszcze czuł ten paskudny smród, a przed oczami majaczyły mu najróżniejsze obrazy tortur. Wydarzenia sprzed... paru godzin? Dni? Nie miał pojęcia. Nie pamiętał kiedy wyruszyli, ani ile już jechali.

Odgarnął przylepione do czoła włosy. Wciąż były mokre. Z ubraniami to samo.

Był głodny. Tak cholernie głodny. Jego brzuch wciąż o tym przypominał swoim burczeniem. Po ciele przechodziły nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Kiedy otwierał usta i nabierał powietrza, chciał wymiotować. Z jednej strony mógł zjeść wszystko, z drugiej wiedział dobrze, że w swoich obecnym stanie zwymiotuje na widok jedzenia. 

Blondyn, siedzący po przeciwnej stronie, nie czuł się lepiej. Posiniaczony, mokry i głodny, bawił się swoimi włosami. Był demonem, a jednak dopadało go zmęczenie. Niewygodne siedzenie teraz zdawało się być odpowiednim zastępstwem za łóżko. Ale nie mógł zasnąć. Chłopak też nie mógł. Nie zasypia się przy wrogu, nawet jeśli ten wróg zdaje się być równie padnięty i nie ma przy sobie broni.

Ranek.

Słońce świeciło prosto na nich, na ich blade twarze, a powóz wreszcie się zatrzymał. Usłyszeli kroki, a potem drzwi tworzyły się.

— Wysiadać — rozkaz. Stary mężczyzna nawet na nich nie spojrzał. Kiedy wysiadali (co oczywiście robili z ogromnym trudem, bo ich nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa po tak długiej jeździe), on był już zajęty wyjmowaniem walizek... Chociaż to, co robił ciężko nazwać wyjmowaniem. Wyrzucał je. Jak niepotrzebne śmieci. Jakby były skażone. 

Potem odjechał. Zostawił ich przed ogromną, zniszczoną, rezydencją, w paskudnym ogrodzie, pełnym pająków, szczurów i kotów. Niektóre były martwe, ich ciała rozkładały się, a odór temu towarzyszący sprawił, ze chłopak nie wytrzymał i zaczął wymiotować.

— Jesteśmy tu może z minutę, a ty już wymiotujesz... Coś słabo widzę ten nasz pobyt tu, Sosenko — mruknął demon.

— Z-zamknij się, Cipher — wyjąkał chłopak.


	2. koszmar

Widział to.

Nie chciał, ale on go zmuszał.

Ten demon. Ten pieprzony potwór, szaleniec pozbawiony chociaż jednej pozytywnej cechy, trzymał swe dłonie na jego włosach. Szarpał za nie.

Coś zimnego, metalowego, trzymało mu oczy, sprawiało, że nie mógł nawet mrugnąć. Bolało. Wszystkie rozmazywało się, tworzyło jedną wielką plamę, a potem znów nabierało kształtów i kolorów. I tak w kółko. Wariował. Gałki oczne, całe czerwone, wyglądały, jakby zaraz miały wyskoczyć z oczodołów.

Ślina. Ślina zmieszana z krwią spływała po jego brodzie.

Dłonie trzęsły się, czasami zaciskał je – wówczas paznokcie wbijały się w skórę i raniły ją. Do szkarłatu. Do otrzeźwiającego bólu.

Żołądek skręcał się.

A ona wisiała. Na sznurze. Na cholernym sznurze. Brązowe włosy zasłaniały połowę twarzy, dłonie zwisały bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała, miała na nich paskudne otarcia... ale nie mogły się równać z dziurą w brzuchu i z zapachem moczu, którego krople dalej spływały na podłogę.

— Biedna, posikała się z tego wszystkiego! — Słowa. Śmiech. Głośny, pusty. Jego śmiech. — I pobrudziła podłogę. Śmierdzi. Co my teraz zrobimy?

Demon puścił go.

Jego głowa uderzyła o podłogę.

— Nie możemy tańczyć w takich warunkach! — mamrotał demon, a jego kroki odbijały się echem po praktycznie pustym pomieszczeniu. — Trzeba posprzątać. Szybko, szybko.

Ciało upadło na ziemię, kiedy demon przeciął sznur. Chłopak uniósł głowę i zamarł, widząc przed sobą twarz, tak podobną do jego. Twarz bliźniaczki. Twarz wykrzywioną w bólu. Zwymiotował.

— Nieprzyzwyczajony. Biedactwo. Biedny Dipper. Heh. Przywyknie. Musi przywyknąć. Tak, tak musi! Szybko. Musi. Heh.

Ręka zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu. Został podniesiony.

Ogień pochłaniał zwłoki.

— Idealnie, idealnie, idealnie. Tak. Piękny. — Powtarzał demon z chorą satysfakcją, ubierając chłopaka, niczym przesadnie wielką lalkę z porcelany, którą jakieś dziecko postanowiło pomalować na fioletowo, a potem zrzucić ze sporej wysokości. — Nie, nie! Ta marynarka nie pasuje. Nic nie pasuje. Jest za jasny. Oczy za ciemne. — Zagryzł wargę. — Powinienem dać ci inny. Nie mam innego. Oczy. Muszę się ich pozbyć. Gdzie nóż? Muszę zmieniać. Muszę. Taniec. Ma być idealnie. Bandaż. Gdzie jest bandaż? Owinąć... Trzeba będzie później owinąć.

Chwycił za nóż.

Krok.

Kap, kap.

Krok.

Kap, kap.

Chciał płakać. Krew już dawno zabrudziła bandaż i zaczęła spływać po bladych policzkach. Nogi wykręcały się w dziwny sposób, kiedy on i demon tańczyli. Trzask kości rozbrzmiewał w jego uszach i roznosił się echem po sali balowej pełnej kukiełek.

Podłoga – szachownica. Ściany szkarłatne, a na nich lustra. Dużo luster. Dużo odbić, które żyły własnym życiem, tańczyły po swojemu, do swojej melodii.

Stracił kontrolę.

Dłonie same wsunęły się między włosy demona. Gładziły je. Tak delikatnie. Tak spokojnie. Przecież nic się nie dzieje.

Nie widział, ale prowadził. Prowadził w tym tańcu.

Ból zmieniał się w przyjemność.

Obracali się. Później krok w prawo, w lewo, w lewo i prawo. Obrót. Wszystko się kręciło. Wirowali na parkiecie. Brąz i lapis. Złoto. Melodia już dawno ucichła, a oni wciąż nie przestawali.

Tak dobrze.

Tak wspaniale.

Tańczymy.

Usta.

Usta przy jego ustach.

Taniec.

Wszystko inne było bez znaczenia.

Martwa siostra? Nieważne.

Krzyknął. Czyjaś dłoń uderzyła go, zostawiając czerwony ślad na policzku, po którym spływały łzy. Zerwał się do siadu. Łapczywie łapał oddech, a jego serce biło jak oszalałe, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej.

Jego malutki pokój tonął w mroku, do którego oczy przyzwyczaiły się dopiero po paru długich minutach. Zamrugał kilka razy i dostrzegł w końcu demona. Jego blond włosy opadły na ramiona, a dwukolorowe oczy patrzyły na niego pogardliwie.

— Bill— wyszeptał imię demona i ledwie powstrzymał kolejne łzy. — Co tu robisz?

— Wrzeszczałeś. Nie mogłem przez to spać — odpowiedział chłodnym tonem Cipher. — Co ci się śniło, Sosenko?

— Nie możesz sprawdzić?

— Człowiek. Pamiętasz?

— Ach, no tak. To był koszmar.

— A może coś więcej?

— A może nie?

Bill westchnął ciężko, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Był zmęczony i obolały, a przez krzyk chłopaka, zerwał się z łóżka i praktycznie przebiegł cały korytarz, prawie się przy tym potykając. Jego ciało cierpiało po tym. Chciał się zregenerować – szybko, jak przystało na demona... ale przecież nim nie był. Nie całkiem. Miał jeszcze trochę mocy, wystarczająco dużo, by w razie czego przenieść się gdzieś daleko, gdzieś poza posiadłość, do której zostali zesłani w ramach kary. Kary za coś, czego nie zrobili. No, a przynajmniej Bill tego nie zrobił. Nie mógł. Zaledwie parę dni temu był jeszcze kamiennym posągiem! A Dipper – z tego, co mówił – siedział w domu, do Gravity Falls przybył dopiero po tej wielkiej i okropnej tragedii, w której zginęli praktycznie wszyscy mieszkańcy. Ci, którzy przeżyli, wiedzieli lepiej. Złapali ich i uwięzili w małej celi, długo zastanawiali się, co zrobić, jak ukarać tych morderców, aż w końcu zdecydowali. Najpierw torturt, później skazanie na samotność. Tylko oni i martwe zwierzęta.

Jeden z nas też skończy martwy — pomyślał Cipher, kiedy Dipper piorunował go wzrokiem.

— Możesz iść.

— Wiem.

— Wiesz i dalej tu jesteś? Wynocha, Cipher.

— Ja jedynie upewniam się, że nic ci nie jest. — Prychnął. — Możesz mi się jeszcze przydać, Sosenko.

— Martwisz się? Urocze. — Wskazał na drzwi. — Przeliterować?

— A potrafisz? — Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie widząc, jak oczy chłopaka same się zamykają.

— Tak. — Ziewnął. Opadł na łóżko, a twarz zasłonił dłońmi.

—Wiesz, że mogę tu wrócić, kiedy będziesz spał?

— Nie zrobisz tego.

— A to niby dlaczego?

— Gdybyś miał w planach wrócić, nie mówiłbyś mi o tym.

Demon prychnął.

— A myślałem, że jako dziecko byłeś wkurzający. — Po tych słowach opuścił pomieszczenie i skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju, starając się przy tym nie nadepnąć na szczury, które co jakiś czas chodziły po korytarzu.

W jego pokoju wciąż paliło się światło. Kołdra leżała na ziemi, a obok niej stłuczony kubek, którym rzucił w napadzie złości.

Westchnął ciężko. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz był aż tak słaby, bezradny...

Zdjął rękawiczki, odsłaniając swoje czarne, ani trochę niepasujące do reszty ciała, dłonie, a potem rzucił się na łóżko. Jutro posprząta. Albo pojutrze. Albo za parę dni. Nieważne Miał czas.


	3. las samobójców 1/2

I Sprzątanie

Obudził się.

Znowu było mu zimno. Nieważne, że leżał przykryty pod grubą pierzyną, jego ciało reagowało, jakby został wepchnięty do chłodni. Na kilka długich dni. Pocieszał się jedynie tym, że Dipper obecnie był w podobnym stanie... Tylko miał trochę lepiej, jako człowiek z pewnością był jakoś przystosowany do niskiej temperatury, nie to, co Bill, który do tej pory nie odczuwał zimna. Cholerny człowiek. Za dobrze ma. Podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył w stronę drzwi, starając się przy tym ominąć kałużę i potłuczony kubek.

Dotarcie do kuchni wcale nie było proste. Musiał przejść cały korytarz, pełen kurzu, obrazów, które zdawały się na niego gapić i porozwalanych mebli. Kilka razy prawie wywalił się, przez te cholerne drewniane stoliki. Schody miały dziury. Dużo dziur. Przy każdym jego kroku słychać było trzask, jakby zaraz miały się zarwać i go zabić.

Przy ostatnim schodku potknął się o własne, jego zdaniem zdecydowanie za długie, nogi i z hukiem upadł na podłogę, nabijając sobie masę nowych siniaków. Cholerne ludzkie ciało! Dlaczego ono nie mogło unieść się nad ziemią?! I dlaczego mój żołądek musi wydawać takie dziwne odgłosy? Tak, tak jestem głodny! Już to wiem! Możesz przestać! — Mówił w myślach.

— Ziemniaki... Ziemniaki... A tu są!— Dipper krzątał się po kuchni. Wciąż był blady, a jego bandaże zdążyły już pobrudzić się, ale i tak... i tak wyglądał lepiej niż w nocy. Lepiej od Billa. — Już wstałeś? — Zerknął na demona. — Dziwne. Myślałem, że będziesz spał przynajmniej do południa — mówiąc to zabrał się za obieranie ziemniaków. Dopiero kiedy chłopak chwycił nóż, Bill zauważył, jak bardzo trzęsą się jego ręce. Ale to nie z zimna. Nie z bólu. To strach. To musiał być strach. — Wiesz... Chciałbym zrobić coś pysznego, może kurczaka z ziemniakami i jakąś sałatką... Cokolwiek, ale boję się. Nie wiem czy damy radę zjeść. Ja na pewno nie. Pewnie zwymiotuję od samego zapachu kurczaka, dlatego chcę zrobić same ziemniaki... ale... jeśli ty dasz radę to w zamrażalniku i lodówce wszystko jest... Możesz sobie zrobić...

— Nie... Ziemniaki wystarczą — wymamrotał demon i rozejrzał się.

Kafelki. Wszędzie – na podłodze, ścianach. Wszystkie białe, pobrudzone, niekiedy popękane. Na środku pomieszczenia stał niewielki stolik, a na nim leżały talerze, różne składniki i ziemniaki, które dalej obierał Dipper. W sumie nie wyglądało to tak źle. Bill myślał, że będzie gorzej, patrząc na to, jak wyglądała reszta mieszkania.

— Szczury...

— Co? — Dipper spojrzał na niego.

— Są wszędzie, a tu ich nie ma...

— Były dwa żywe. Jeden martwy. W pułapce. Właśnie! Pułapki! Ktoś je porozkładał po praktycznie całej podłodze.

Bill odruchowo zerknął na podłogę.

— Pozbyłeś się ich?

— Mhm.

— Sam?

— A widzisz tu kogoś jeszcze?

— Mogłeś sobie coś zrobić.

— Wiem, ale musiałem się czymś zająć. — Wzruszył ramionami.

Bo nie chcesz myśleć o Mabel? — Bill przekrzywił głowę, przypominając sobie, tak podobną do chłopaka, dziewczynę o wiecznie roześmianych, ciemnych oczach. Boli cię to, że jej tu nie ma? Musi boleć.

Usiadł naprzeciwko chłopaka.

— Co jeszcze zdążyłeś zrobić, zanim wstałem? — spytał niby zaciekawiony i sięgnął po niewielki nożyk.

— Właściwie to z pułapkami zrobiłem już wczoraj, kiedy ty zwiedzałeś resztę domu...

No tak. Przecież już tu byłem. — fuknął demon. Wszystkie jego wspomnienia, dotyczące wczorajszego dnia, były zamazane. Wiedział, że coś robił, że oglądał parę pomieszczeń, musiał pójść po coś do picia, ale to tyle. Nie zwracał uwagi na wygląd kuchni, na to, co robił chłopak. Może, kiedy wchodziłem, on jeszcze się ich pozbywał?— Zmarszczył brwi. Nawet twarz tego staruszka, co przywiózł ich tu, nie istniała w jego wspomnieniach.

— Ale... dzisiaj byłem w spiżarni. Ona też nie wyglądała źle. Jeśli się postaramy, jedzenia starczy na jakieś trzy miesiące, a później... Tak sobie myślę, że moglibyśmy zacząć polować. Niedaleko rezydencji jest las. Taki bardzo duży las.

— Polować?

— Aha. W jednym z pomieszczeń widziałem broń. Nie wiem czy działa, ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić, prawda? Moglibyśmy to sprawdzić wieczorem, jak już zjemy, ogarniemy się i posprzątamy tu trochę, bo nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie zamierzam mieszkać w takim bałaganie!

Uśmiech powinien oznaczać szczęście, coś pozytywnego. Jego uśmiech był pusty. Tak cholernie pusty, jakby tak naprawdę nie wierzył w swoje słowa, jakby cały ten czas myślał jedynie o tym, jak tu się zabić. Bill był pewien, że trzymając nóż, chłopak przynajmniej raz pomyślał o tym, żeby dźgnąć się. 

— Cipher?

— Tak?

— Czemu się tak na mnie gapisz?

— Jesteś inny. Inny niż w nocy.

— Jak inny?

— Wygoniłeś mnie, patrzyłeś, jakbyś chciał zabić, a teraz siedzimy w kuchni, znowu tak blisko, a ty opowiadasz o tym, co powinniśmy zrobić. My. Razem.

Dipper wzruszył ramionami.

— Może doszedłem do wniosku, że to nie ma sensu? Bo co mi da nienawidzenie ciebie? Jesteśmy sami. Sami na jakimś odludziu, bo kochani mieszkańcy Gravity Falls postanowili się nas pozbyć, obwinić za wszelkie nieszczęścia... Spędziliśmy razem... sam nie wiem ile. Ale torturowali nas. Razem... Nienawidzenie cię w takiej sytuacji wydaje się być po prostu głupie. No i co mi ono da? Podzielimy cały dom na dwie części, będziemy się omijać, a naszą jedyną interakcją stanie się mordowanie wzrokiem? — Starał się brzmieć spokojnie, ale zaszklone oczy go zdradzały.

— Racja — powiedział Bill.

— Mhm, mhm.

Dipper wrócił do obierania. Znowu zapanowała cisza.

— Bill?

— Tak, Sosenko?

— Mogę cię o coś spytać?

— Przecież właśnie spytałeś...

— Bill.

— No dobra. Pytaj.

— Dlaczego twoje ręce... wyglądają tak?

Bill zamarł uświadamiając sobie, że nie ubrał rękawiczek. 

— Co ci się śniło?

— Nie odpowiadaj pytaniem na pytanie! — Pobladł. Syknął boleśnie, kiedy nóż wbił się lekko w jego rękę.

— Sosna. — Bill patrzył na to, jak chłopak idzie w stronę zlewu.

— Nie.

— Więc się nie dowiesz.

Kolejna wada bycia człowiekiem? Jedzenie. Żołądek, który tak zawzięcie domagał się go, na widok ziemniaków, zaczął się skręcać i wywoływać odruchy wymiotne. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem zdołał zjeść odrobinę, ani jak Dipper zjadł wszystko.

— Tak będzie zawsze?

— Hm?

— No wiesz. Z jedzeniem.

— A! Nie, nie. Za jakiś czas będzie lepiej.

Bill jęknął niezadowolony. Za jakiś czas?

— Nie jęcz i tak nie jest źle. Nie głodzili nas długo. — Dipper podniósł się z kanapy i przeciągnął się leniwie, a jego koszula uniosła się nieco, odsłaniając zabandażowany brzuch. — Pójdę zmienić bandaże, a ty w tym czasie idź się wykąpać... I... Ty nie masz osobnej łazienki, prawda?

— Mhm.

— A więc idź do tej, co jest na końcu korytarza. Jak będziesz wracał, to przy okazji przyniesiesz miotłę, ścierkę i inne rzeczy.

— Inne rzeczy?

— No wiesz... wiadro, jakieś płyny. Takie zielone i jeden różowy.

— Po co nam płyny...?

— Czymś musimy umyć podłogę i meble...

— No tak.

— Tylko nie zapomnij się rozebrać przed kąpielą...

Demon prychnął.

Wszedł do łazienki i mimowolnie wzdrygnął się, czując całkiem przyjemny zapach lawendy. Nie miał pojęcia skąd się on wziął, ale nawet nie myślał o narzekaniu. Miło było w końcu poczuć coś, co nie pachniało jak zgnilizna, siki albo krew.

Odkręcił ciepłą wodę i zerknął na, wiszące nad zlewem, lustro. Będę musiał to jakoś wyrównać — pomyślał, patrząc na swoje włosy. Niektóre sięgały do ramienia, inne do pasa, inne jeszcze dalej, a potem znów do ramienia. Otworzył szufladę, przez chwilę grzebał w niej aż w końcu znalazł nożyczki. Parę sekund później na ziemię zaczęły spadać włosy. Kiedy skończy wanna była napełniona wodą.

Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, może to dziwne ale poczuł się trochę lepiej. Wszedł do wanny. Wszedł i uderzył się ręką w czoło.

— Sosenko! — krzyknął.

— Tak? 

— Zapomniałem! — oświadczył, czując jak mokre ubrania, przylepiają się do jego ciała.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech. Pusty, nic nieznaczący śmiech.

Kiedy wrócił do salonu, Dipper stał już przy oknie i zawzięcie wpatrywał się w coś, co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie szyby. Podszedł do niego po cichu, a potem położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Chłopak wzdrygnął się, ale nic nie powiedział, nie krzyknął.

— Na co tak patrzysz? — spytał Bill, kiedy po upływie paru minut Dipper dalej się nie odzywał. Demon również zacząć wpatrywać się w okno, ale on nie widział nic ciekawego. Dostrzegał jedynie nudny, ogromny las, wokół którego kręciło się ich przyszłe pożywienie, znaczy się zwierzęta. Dużo zwierząt... Może nawet trochę za dużo, ale czy ich nadmiar naprawdę był powodem, dla którego Dipper milczał?

— Zwierzęta. Uciekają.

— Uciekają? — Bill zmarszczył brwi.

— Znaczy... uciekały. Kiedy jedliśmy obiad, przy lesie kręciły się zaledwie trzy sarny. Podczas twojej kąpieli, nagle zaczęło ich przybywać... Zresztą nie tylko ich. Inne zwierzęta też zaczęły wychodzić z lasu. Nie sądzisz, że to dziwne?

— Nie wiem. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie znam się na zwierzętach, ale znając życie przesadzasz... A teraz chodź! Trzeba zabrać się za sprzątanie...

Dipper pokiwał głową i oderwał się od okna. Chwycił miotłę.

*

— Znowu będę musiał się kąpać — stwierdził Bill patrząc na swoje, pokryte kurzem i różnymi, śmierdzącymi płynami, ubrania. Policzki miał czerwone, a twarzy spływał pot. W życiu nie był tak zmęczony, jak teraz, po pięciogodzinnym sprzątaniu, a nie byli nawet w połowie. Zajęli się jedynie swoimi pokojami, salonem, łazienką i kuchnią. Przed nimi piwnica i masa innych pomieszczeń, których pewnie nawet nie będą używać, ale wypada i je posprzątać.

— Wiem. Ja też — mruknął Dipper, odgarniając przylepione do czoła włosy. Po raz kolejny bandaże na rękach zabrudziły się, na prawej pojawiły się ślady krwi. — Ale myślmy pozytywnie... Najważniejsze pomieszczenia mamy czyste! Te mniej ważne możemy w sumie pozamykać... ale najpierw będzie trzeba je przeszukać. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Może znajdziemy coś przydatnego.

— Coś na szczury...

— W salonie są jakieś trutki.

— Tak?

— Mhm... ale nie wiem ile już tam leżą.

— A to ma jakieś znaczenie?

— W sumie... Nie wiem. Nigdy nie miałem problemu ze szczurami — przyznał Dipper i oparł się plecami o ścianę. — Trochę mi niedobrze — powiedział, kiedy Bill spojrzał na niego.

— Było zjeść więcej. Na pewno wtedy czułbyś się lepiej.

— Odczep się — wymamrotał Dipper i złapał za wiadro. Zwymiotował.

— Fuj.

*

Była już osiemnasta. Niebo zrobiło się ciemniejsze, padał deszcz.

Bill wszedł do pomieszczenia pełnego broni. Wisiała na ścianach, naboje wypełniały wszystkie szafki, szuflady. Za dużo tego.

— Albo mieszkał tu ktoś, kto miał obsesje na punkcie polowania, albo jakiś morderca — mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do Dippera.

Chłopak szedł za demonem, musiał trzymać się ściany żeby przypadkiem nie upaść.

— Aha...

— Sosenko? — Bill przekręcił głowę. Trzymał w dłoniach jakąś broń, bawił się nią, przekręcał na wszystkie strony, sprawdzał.

— Tak?

— Możemy iść. — Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, chwytając strzelbę.

— Teraz?

— To ty chciałeś iść wieczorem...

— Pada.

— Jesteś z cukru?

— Poczekaj... Pójdę po kurtkę.

Bill pokiwał głową i wyjął z kieszeni rękawiczki.


	4. las samobójców 2/2

II Las samobójców

Było zimno.

Bill zaklął cicho i zacisnął ręce w pięści. Brakowało mu niebieskich płomieni, które bez problemu mogłyby ogrzać jego ciało i zabrać go z tej cholernej rezydencji, zabić paskudnych ludzi, odpowiedzialnych za jego obecne położenie i to ani trochę nieprzypominające trójkąta ciało... A kiedy już nikt nie stałby na jego drodze... Zaczęłaby się zabawa. Kolejny weirdmageddon, ale taki krwawy, obejmujący cały świat, a nie tylko Gravity Falls.

Zerknął na idącego obok chłopaka, on też cały się trząsł, ale przynajmniej miał kurtkę. Kiedyś chciał go powstrzymać, teraz z pewnością, gdyby wiedział o czym myśli Bill, poparłby go, byleby się wydostać. Poza tym to człowiek! Musiał chcieć zemsty! Musiał być po stronie Billa. Demon nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobił gdyby było inaczej, gdyby dzieciak ostatecznie stanął po stronie ich oprawców. Nie miał też pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo przeszkadza mu ta myśl.

— Bill, możesz wyjaśnić, czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? — Dipper zerknął na demona. Odgarnął włosy i ziewnął. Krople deszczu spływały po jego twarzy, mieszały się z potem i krwią wypływającą z niewielkiej ranki na policzku.

— Zamyśliłem się. — Machnął ręką i przyśpieszył, chcąc już znaleźć się w lesie. — Wiesz, że prędzej czy później, osobiście wolałbym prędzej będziemy musieli porozmawiać o tym, co działo się przez ostatni — zagryzł na moment dolną wargę — w ostatnim czasie — poprawił się stwierdzając, że próby odgarnięcia ile już to wszystko trwa, nie mają sensu.

— Działo? Ale co się działo? Przecież nic się nie działo! — Dipper zaśmiał się nerwowo, a dreszcze przeszyły jego ciało. Złapał się za głowę i gdyby nie drobna pomoc Billa, wylądowałby na ziemi. Po raz kolejny demon zaklął. Śmiech zmienił się w szloch. Małe, blade piąstki uderzały energicznie o ciało demona.

A potem chłopak przestał się ruszać, zupełnie jakby nagle zmienił się w kamienny posąg. Bill zmarszczył brwi i odsunął go od siebie. Oczy. Oczy, które zawsze były tak ciemne, że aż nie dało się dojrzeć źrenic, teraz miały jasną, niebieską barwę. Źrenice rozszerzały się.

To było cholerne dziwne, niezrozumiałe, ale patrząc mu w oczy, Bill miał wrażenie, że widzi ogień. Niebieski ogień, tak znajomy, tak potężny... Tak bardzo teraz nieosiągalny.

— Bill? — Ledwie poruszał ustami.

— Tak?

— Puść mnie — powiedział łapiąc demona za ręce i próbując je odciągnąć od swoich ramion. — Musimy iść, mamy coś do zrobienia. — Wziął głęboki oddech i zrobił krok do przodu, a potem kolejny. Nie przewrócił się, nawet się nie zachwiał.

— Jesteś pewien, że... — Demon nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, co czuć.

— Że co? Że chcę iść dalej? Jasne. Nic mi nie jest. — Na potwierdzenie swych słów uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy znów pociemniały. — To tylko... złe wspomnienia. Nic takiego... My... porozmawiamy o tym, obiecuję, ale nie teraz.... Przepraszam.

— Nie przepraszaj...

— Ale... Przestraszyłem cię.

— Przestraszyłeś? — Bill prychnął. — Żartujesz sobie? Mnie nie da się przestraszyć! — Uśmiechnął się zadziornie, chociaż ani trochę nie wierzył we własne słowa. Ale Dipper uwierzył. Chyba. Kiwnął głową i poszedł w stronę lasu, już nie oglądając się za siebie.

Bill odetchnął z ulgą i zdjął rękawiczki, by zerknąć na swoje dłonie, które – od momentu dotknięcia chłopaka – zaczęły go cholernie szczypać. Wciąż były paskudnie czarne, ale przy palcach zrobiły się czerwone i wyskoczyły na nich bąble. Wzdrygnął się dotykając jednego z nich. Ścisnął ręce w pięści. Nic. Kompletnie nic się nie wydarzyło. Bąble pozostały na miejscu, nie pękły, nawet nie zaczęły mocniej piec.

— Bill?

— Już idę — mruknął zakładając rękawiczki.

*

Strzał.

Dipper wzdrygnął się i zakrył sobie uszy. Niby wiedział, że Bill to zrobi, ale jednak nie mógł powstrzymać pewnych odruchów, kiedy usłyszał hałas. Nawet cofnął się w tył i wpadł na drzewo. Na cholerną sosnę. Gdyby znajdowali się w innej sytuacji, Bill z pewnością rzuciłby jakimś żartem.

— Działa — oświadczył.

— Widzę — wymamrotał Dipper, odsuwając od siebie gałąź, po której łaziły całkiem spore pająki. — Trafiłeś w coś?

— Niestety nie.

Dipper odetchnął i przełożył latarkę do drugiej ręki, wciąż siłując się z gałęzią.

— Może po prostu stań w innym miejscu? — zasugerował Bill, ledwie powstrzymując śmiech.

— Nie. Ja tę walkę jeszcze wygram! — fuknął Dipper.

Bill wybuchnął śmiechem, kiedy chłopak wykonał jakiś dziwny, chaotyczny ruch i uderzył się w tył głowy, a kaptur jego kurtki zahaczył się o zupełnie inną gałąź. To był naprawdę przezabawny i jakże słodki widok.

— Cholerna sosna! — Dipper tupnął nogą, a następnie kopnął nią drzewo. Zrobił to kilka razy, nim zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Gałęzie na samej górze poruszały się w dziwny sposób, jakby coś o nie uderzało. Słyszał dźwięk, który nie kojarzył mu się z niczym konkretnym... Był obcy, nieprzyjemny.

Zmarszczył brwi i poświecił latarką trochę wyżej.

Bill z sykiem wypuścił powietrze z ust. Musiała minąć chwila, nim uświadomił sobie, na co patrzy i jeszcze jedna zanim doskoczył do Dippera i zasłonił mu oczy.

Kobieta.

Posiniaczona, brudna kobieta wisiała na sznurze, a jej stopy obijały się o gałęzie. Na rękach miała masę bransoletek, które uderzały o siebie, wywołując te dziwne dźwięki. Uśmiechała się. Tak słodko. Tak uroczo, jakby wciąż jeszcze była żywa, jakby brak możliwości oddychania sprawiał jej radość. Oczywiście robaki chętnie oblazły ciało, zamieszkały w uszach, pod ubraniami i wypełzały z oczu.

Demon złapał latarkę, którą chłopak prawie upuścił i zaczął świecić na inne drzewa.

Zaklął, po raz kolejny wkurzając się na brak mocy. Gdyby wciąż je miał, wyczułby, że z tym lasem coś jest nie tak. Chociaż nie. To już nie była wina mocy. Powinien był po samym, paskudnym, zapachu rozpoznać, że coś jest nie tak.

Dipper wyszarpał się z objęć demona i upadł na kolana. Zwymiotował. Zwymiotował mając kompletnie gdzieś to, że po kolana zanurzony jest w błocie, że Bill stoi obok. Zamarł na moment, wtulił twarz w drzewo i próbował nabrać powietrza, a kiedy już mu się to udało... Krzyknął. Raz. Krótko. Bill nawet nie próbował zasłaniać mu ust, uciszać, uspokajać. Po prostu czekał.

— M... Myślisz, że oni to zrobili? — spytał w końcu chłopak i znów nabrał powietrza. 

— Ci z Gravity Falls?

— Mhm.

— Raczej w to wątpię. Właściwie... Ośmielę się sądzić, że ponad połowa tu wiszących sama się powiesiła.

— Tak wysoko?

— A co to takiego wspiąć się na drzewo? — Bill wywrócił oczami. — Bardziej mnie zastanawia, jakim cudem te gałęzie jeszcze się trzymają. Niektórzy są dość grubi, a te gałązki takie małe, biedne... — Urwał, widząc zirytowane spojrzenie Dippera. — Nic nie mówiłem, a wracając do poprzedniego tematu... Obstawiam, że wiedzieli.

— Wiedzieli?

— Mhm, może nawet mieli okazje tu być... W końcu musieli jakoś zbadać teren, sprawdzić czy będziemy mieli dostatecznie paskudne warunki do życia. Musieli mieć pewność, że szybko zostaniemy złamani psychicznie.

— My, czyli ja? — Z drobną pomocą Billa, podniósł się z ziemi.

— Oj, cicho.

— O, nie. Nie, nie, nie! Jesteśmy w jakimś cholernym lesie, pełnym martwych ludzi, nie ma mowy bym był cicho! Ja się boję ciszy, a co jeśli usłyszy w niej jakieś rozmowy? Może łażą tu duchy, cokolwiek?

— Jeśli tak, to nasze rozmowy z pewnością je tu przyciągną.

— Ale że jak je przyciągną? Ja nie chce. Nie jestem gotów na walkę z duchami... Bill, wiemy już, że broń działa, więc może... może chodźmy do domu? — Złapał demona za rękaw i pociągnął w stronę domu.

Tym razem Bill nic nie poczuł. Nie było ciepła, pieczenia, a oczy chłopaka nie zrobiły się nagle niebieskie.

— Wiesz, że będziemy musieli tu wrócić, kiedy skończy się jedzenie?

— Ty tu wrócisz — wymamrotał Dipper za wszelką cenę starając się nie patrzeć w górę. Wystarczyła mu świadomość, że to wciąż tam wisi. — Ja już więcej do tego lasu nie wrócę.

— Oczywiście.

— Cipher.

— Tak?

— Nie podoba mi się twój uśmiech.

Bill zaśmiał się.

Powrót nie był taki prosty. Kiedy szli do lasu, patrzyli przed siebie, trochę rozmawiali, rozmyślali, a teraz... Dipper stawiał niepewne kroki, wlepiał wzrok w ziemię, przez co ciągle wpadł na drzewa, krzaki, a Bill zerkał w górę i oceniał. Oceniał ile te ciała mogły już tu wisieć, kim mogli być wcześniej ci ludzie i dlaczego postanowili ze sobą skończyć.

— A co jeśli to jednak jakiś psychopata? — spytał Dipper.

— Tak. Jeden psychopata powiesił w lesie aż tylu ludzi.

— Przecież nie musiał być sam...

— Sosenko, pragnę cię poinformować, że od czasu do czasu mijamy jakieś auto.

— I co z tego? Przecież ten psychopata mógłby kraść auta! A poza tym tamta kobieta... ona... ona... no była taka posiniaczona!

— Równie dobrze mogła zrobić sobie krzywdę podczas wspinaczki po drzewie... albo te siniaki zrobiła jej jakaś osoba, ktoś blisko, a ona zrozpaczona postanowiła się powiesić.

— Ty za wszelką cenę starasz się wierzyć w to, że to samobójstwa, nie?

— Nawet jeśli, to co? Nie mogę?

— Możesz. Tylko nie rozumiem dlaczego.

— Po prostu... Grasujący tu psychopata byłby strasznie kłopotliwy.

— Kłopotliwy, to trochę za mało powiedziane...

— No, tak troszeczkę, ale wiesz, Sosenko, ja na twoim miejscu cieszyłbym się z tego, że mieszkamy tak blisko lasu pełnego martwych ludzi.

— A to niby dlaczego? — Dipper spojrzał zaskoczony na demona.

— Bo ci ludzie mieli rodziny. Mieli je i zaginęli. Ktoś będzie ich szukał i ktoś w końcu ich znajdzie, a razem z nimi znajdą nas... Co prawda wytłumaczenie, co tu robimy będzie dość kłopotliwe... Pewnie nawet uznają, że to my jesteśmy tymi psycholami... ale jeśli się postaramy będziemy wolni.

— Tylko kiedy znajdzie ich policja? Tamta kobieta wyglądała jakby wisiała tu już jakiś czas...

— Dipper, przypominam ci, że my jechaliśmy tu z parę dni, a teraz trochę przyśpiesz. Mam już dosyć tego zimna.

*

Bill wrzucił rękawiczki do wanny pełnej gorącej wody i piany. Sam zaś stanął przed zlewem i wepchnął swoje dłonie pod strumień zimnej, wręcz lodowatej, wody.

— Ohyda — mruknął patrząc na bąble. Niektóre pękły.

— Bill? — Dipper zapukał do drzwi.

— Tak? — Demon zmarszczył brwi i zakręcił kran. Otworzył jedną z szafek, z tego, co pamiętał gdzieś powinien być bandaż.

— Przyniosłem ci ubrania.

— Świetnie. Połóż przed drzwiami. — Kubeczek pełen patyczków wypadł z szafki i poleciał na podłogę.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, tak. Po prostu czegoś szukam. Możesz iść. Poradzę sobie.

— Ale... czego szukasz?

— Nieważne. Już znalazłem. — Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, kiedy odnalazł bandaż. W odpowiedzi usłyszał coś na kształt pomruku, a potem kroki. Dipper odszedł.

Włożył stopę do wanny i spróbował wyjąc z niej korek, a w międzyczasie zawzięcie bandażował swoje dłonie. Było to dość kłopotliwe, ale w końcu mu się udało i mógł spokojnie wyjąć swoje rękawiczki. Przystawił je do twarzy i skrzywił się.

— Dalej śmierdzi — stwierdził wrzucając je do wanny.

Włożył korek i ponownie zaczął napełniać wannę wodą.


	5. a zwłoki wiszą na sznurze 1/3

I Huśtawki

Krew skapywała na jego powieki i pozostawiała smugi na policzkach. Starał się stać nieruchomo, jak te wszystkie potworne posągi umieszczone w rogach sali balowej. Bał się, że kiedy poruszy ręką, albo inną częścią ciała, dotknie któregoś z wisielców.

Samobójcy szeptali coś do siebie. Nie chodzili. Lewitowali nad ziemią. Ich pętle zniknęły, ale bruzdy wisielcze pozostały.

Kobieta, którą Bill i Dipper widzieli w lesie, stała teraz naprzeciwko chłopaka. Jej chłodna dłoń muskała jego policzki. Mówiła głośno, lecz jej słowa były dla niego kompletnie niezrozumiałe, jakby wypowiadała je w innym językiem.

— Za głośno — jęknął i odważył się w końcu unieść ręce, by potem zasłonić nimi uszy. Kiedy to robił, nadgarstki otarły się o coś. O kogoś.

Chłodne palce zacisnęły się na policzkach, ciągnęły za skórę do momentu, w którym chłopak otworzył oczy. Wtedy puściły. Wzdrygnął się, czując nagłą zmianę temperatury – wcześniej czuł się jakby wepchnięto go do chłodni, teraz miał wrażenie, że stoi przy samym wulkanie w chwili erupcji.

Wszystko w nim pulsowało boleśnie. Żyły miały jasny, niebieski kolor. Świeciły.

Uderzenie. Zbyt nagłe. Przewrócił się.

Jęknął boleśnie, kiedy jego twarz zderzyła się z podłogą. W pierwszej chwili nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Dopiero zerkając na swoje posiniaczone dłonie wszystko sobie przypomniał. Był w tej cholernej rezydencji. Wczoraj łazili z Billem po lesie, znaleźli trupy.

A jeden z nich spoliczkował mnie we śnie — fuknął w myślach i podniósł się z podłogi. Zerknął na okno, o dziwo było już jasno i nie padał deszcz. — No chociaż tyle! — Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a następnie przetarł oczy.

Kiedy sięgał po ubrania, zerknął mimowolnie na swoje żyły. Nie świeciły. Wyglądały normalnie.

— Ta, normalnie — mruknął cicho i delikatnie dotknął jednej z ran. Była paskudna, poszarpana przy brzegach i odznaczała się na jego ciele równie mocno, co świecące we śnie żyły.

Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, gdy w końcu znalazł się w kuchni.

Bill siedział już w pomieszczeniu i bawił się łyżeczką. Dipper odruchowo zerknął na dłonie demona i skrzywił się widząc białe rękawiczki, teraz nieco umazane jakimś sosem. Był ciekaw. Ciekaw tego, dlaczego dłonie demona nagle zrobiły się czarne. Same tortury ledwie pamiętał, ale był pewien, że wtedy jeszcze dłonie demona miały ten sam kolor, co reszta ciała.

— Cześć — przywitał się w końcu.

— Cześć — powiedział Bill, nie odrywając wzroku od łyżeczki. — Spadłeś z łóżka?

— Co?

— Pytam, czy spadłeś z łóżka.

— Dlacze...

— Słyszałem hałas. — Uniósł głowę, a Dipper mimowolnie wzdrygnął się. Oczy. Te dwukolorowe oczy, mające zawsze jasny kolor, teraz były ciemne. Błękitne oko było teraz granatowe, a złote wręcz czarne, jedynie przy źrenicy wciąż miało jasną barwę. — Przez chwilę nawet chciałem iść sprawdzić czy nic się nie stało, ale potem usłyszałem kroki. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Skąd miałeś pewność, że to moje kroki?

— Zawsze, jak chodzisz strasznie mocno uderzasz lewą nogą, zupełnie jakbyś chciał zrobić dziurę w ziemi, a prawą kładziesz tak leciutko, że normalny człowiek w życiu by nie usłyszał.

— Kiedy ty to zauważyłeś? Nawet Mabel nigdy nie komentowała sposobu w jaki chodzę...

— A czy to ważne? — Demon wstał i ruszył w stronę zlewu. Wrzucił do niego talerz. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w lecącą z kranu wodę, a potem prychnął. — Zajmiesz się tym?

— Jak zjem. — Dipper podszedł do lodówki i zmarszczył brwi. Tyle pysznego jedzenia. Miał ochotę na dosłownie wszystko, ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż istniała cholernie irytująca myśl, że kiedy tylko zje zbyt dużo, żołądek znów zbuntuje się. — Wiesz co? Zaczynam żałować, że nigdy nie słuchałem Cecylii, kiedy gadała o głodówkach i innych takich rzeczach...— Poczuł bolesne ukłucie, kiedy mówił o dziewczynie

— Cecylia...?

— Koleżanka ze szkoły... Trochę się na tym wszystkim znała.

— Sosna, pragnę ci przypomnieć, że po tym całym głodzeniu nafaszerowali nas jakimiś miksturami.

— Czy one nie miały nas ocalić przed śmiercią i przyśpieszyć regenerację ran? — Zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć coś z tamtego dnia, jakieś pomocne słowa, cokolwiek... I nic. Miał jedną wielką pustkę we wspomnieniach.

— No. Miały. Myślisz, że jakbyś rozjebał sobie żołądek, to byś żył, Sosenko?

— Nie wiem. Nie znam się. — Niepewnie sięgnął po pomidora. — A ty? Co jadłeś?

— Kanapki. — Przeciągnął się leniwie. — Mamy na dziś jakieś ambitne plany?

— Sprzątanie.

— Znowu? — Demon jęknął niezadowolony.

— Jeśli cię to pocieszy zajmiemy się jednym pomieszczeniem. Tym na samej górze.

— Dlaczego akurat tym?

— Bo strasznie dużo w nim regałów, papierów, książek... Może gdzieś będą jakieś informacje o osobie, która mieszkała tu przed nami? A może będzie jakaś mapa? Cokolwiek pomocnego?

— Nie sądzę, by informacje o właścicielu były pomocne — mruknął demon.

— Ej, właściciel zawsze mógł być demonem. Może znał jakieś zaklęcia przywracające moce?

— Albo mógł być zwykłym, nudnym człowiekiem, który umarł ze starości... Ewentualnie cudowni mieszkańcy Gravity Falls, zesłali go na długie wakacje gdzieś, chuj wie gdzie. Tak bez możliwości powrotu. — Bill zaczął wpatrywać się w Dippera. Chłopak zaś gapił się na kanapkę i najwyraźniej walczył sam ze sobą. — Zjedz, a jak już to zrobisz, to wyjdź na zewnątrz.

— Po co?

Bill nie odpowiedział. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

*

Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce. Wczoraj zimno, a dzisiaj tak ciepło i przyjemnie — pomyślał i zrzucił z siebie kurtkę. Dopiero teraz miał okazję przyjrzeć się wszystkiemu dokładniej. Ogromne drzewa stały przy samej rezydencji i przy czarnym płocie. Trawa miejscami sięgała do kolan, a wśród niej pełno było chwastów i robaków.

— Tutaj! — krzyknął Bill wychylając się zza jednego drzewa. . Na głowie miał czapkę. Czapkę ze słodkimi uszami. Dipper ledwie powstrzymał śmiech. — Co?

— Nic, nic. Fajna czapka.

— No nie? — Bill wyszczerzył się i złapał chłopaka za rękę, a następnie pociągnął go na tyły rezydencji.

Dipper zamrugał zdziwiony widząc ogromny, teraz pusty, basen. Niedaleko niego stał mały budynek, a przy nim huśtawki. Dwie huśtawki. Bill ciągnął go w ich stronę.

— Bill?

— Siadaj — powiedział demon rozkazującym tonem.

— Ale, że na huśtawce...?

— Nie, kurde, na ziemi! Sosna, noo! Trochę współpracy.

Chłopak usiadł, nie mając pojęcia czego się spodziewać. Jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Bill tak po prostu zabrał go do ogrodu, żeby się pobawić na huśtawkach. Przecież to nie w jego stylu! Znaczy... Chyba nie w jego stylu. 

— Co teraz?

— Teraz będziemy się huśtać — powiedział zajmując drugą huśtawkę.

— Ale... ale...

— Sosna. Współpraca. Zabawa. Już! I lepiej się huśtaj, bo jak nie to ja cię huśtnę i nie będzie już tak zabawnie! — ostrzegł demon, ale mając na sobie te czapeczkę, nie wyglądał ani trochę przekonująco.

— No już, huśtam się!

— Nie huśtasz się. Gadasz.

— No bo...

— Sosna.

— To twoja wina.

— Moja?

— Tak!

— Ale przecież ja nie mówię „Sosna, zacznij gadać"! — Bill tupnął nóżką i nadął różowiutkie policzki.

Dipper wybuchnął śmiechem.

— I znowu się ze mnie śmiejesz, a ja nie wiem czemu.

— Przepraszam... Po prostu... Wyglądasz tak zabawnie w tej chwili... — Spojrzał na czapeczkę i znowu zaczął się śmiać. Po chwili Bill do niego dołączył.

Kiedy w końcu uspokoili się, zaczęli się huśtać.

Dipper zamknął oczy, wiatr rozwiewał mu włosy, a wspomnienia (te miłe, cudowne) powoli wracały, zasłaniając tymczasowo te zamazane, złe. Widział siebie i Mabel bawiąc się na placu zabaw, na takich samych huśtawkach. Oni też mieli fajne czapeczki - on różową, Mabel niebieską. Jego miała wzór w kotki, Mabel w pieski. Kwiaty dopiero rozkwitały, inne dzieci bawiły się w piaskownicy, jedna dziewczyna coś tam marudziła, po tym jak Mabel odmówiła zejścia z huśtawki. To chyba wtedy rodzice zrobili im, według Dippera, jedno z lepszych zdjęć.

Kolejne wspomnienie – on i Wendy, też na huśtawkach. To musiało być wtedy, gdy Wendy przyjechała do nich. Padał deszcz, wszyscy biegali, próbowali się ukryć przed nim, a oni (i Mabel) siedzieli na samym środku placu zabaw i bujali się. Mabel próbowała śpiewać.

Następne wspomnienie – zamazane. Zmarszczył brwi. Widział coś - drzewa, z których spadały liście i niebo pełne chmur. Czyjś głos mówił mu coś zabawnego, a on uśmiechał się wciąż i ściskał jedną ręką łańcuch. Drugą zaś dotykał czegoś... Czegoś ciepłego? Ludzkiej skóry? Nie pamiętał. Dłonie pogładziły go po policzku, a chwilę później był czymś karmiony. Czymś słodkim. 

Otworzył oczy i zerknął w bok.

— Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? — spytał, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Bill już dawno przestał się bujać i teraz w milczeniu go obserwował.

— Jak się uśmiechasz, wyglądasz znacznie lepiej — powiedział demon i odwrócił wzrok.

— Tak?

— Tak. Rano wyglądałeś paskudnie. Właściwie od przybycia tu wyglądasz paskudnie, a twój śmiech był taki pusty... A teraz jesteś taki rozluźniony.

— Po to mnie tu przyprowadziłeś, prawda?

— Ta. Dzieci zawsze wyglądają na szczęśliwe, kiedy się bujają, więc pomyślałem, że może na prawie dorosłych nastolatków, też to działa.

— To chyba działa na wszystkich.

— Na mnie nie działa.

— Serio?

— Mhm. Chyba złe demony nie potrafią czerpać radości z bezsensownego bujania się...

— Albo złe demony tylko tak myślą — Dipper uśmiechnął się podstępnie i zszedł ze swojej huśtawki, żeby chwilę później znaleźć się obok Billa.

— Sosenko? Co ty...?

— Złap się mocno.

— Po co?

— Zamierzam cię pohuśtać.

— Ty mnie? Nie dasz rady!

— Ja nie dam rady? — Dipper prychnął.

Chwilę później Bill pisnął, bo jego nogi oderwały się od ziemi.

— Sosna! Ja cię kiedyś zabiję!

— Oczyywiście.

Tym razem Bill nie mógł przestać się śmiać, chociaż sam nie wiedział czym jest spowodowana jego nagła radość. Czy naprawdę samo huśtanie się mogło ją wywołać? A może to przez tego dzieciaka? 

— Co ty wyprawiasz?! — krzyknął Dipper, kiedy Bill dosłownie rzucił się na niego. Był to chwilę po tym, jak przestał go bujać.

— Mówiłem, że zabiję — powiedział demon, a potem syknął, bo Dipper zrzucił go z siebie.

Turlali się po ziemi, aż do basenu. Zatrzymali się przy nim, a Bill uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i zawisł nad chłopakiem.

— No ej! Nie możesz mnie zabijać!

— A to niby czemu?

— Bo nie będzie miał kto cię bujać! — odpowiedział chłopak i dźgnął demona w żebro.

— Dobry argument.

— No widzisz!

— Ale to za mało — po tych słowach wsunął dłonie pod koszulę chłopaka i... zaczął go łaskotać.


	6. a zwłoki wiszą na sznurze 2/3

II Za regałem

Bill zamarł nagle, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na oczach chłopaka. Znowu. Znowu miał wrażenie, że widzi w nich ten cholerny ogień – niebieski, cudowny, przeznaczony tylko i wyłącznie dla demonów. Tym razem jednak chłopak pozostawał zimny, a ogień zniknął po paru sekundach.

Demon zabrał swoje dłonie i wyprostował się.

— Coś się stało? — Dipper zamrugał zdziwiony i otarł łzy, ściekające po policzkach. Ledwie łapał oddech, a serce biło mu tak szybko, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej.

— Nie, nic. — Demon sturlał się z chłopaka i spojrzał na niebo.

Milczeli przez pewien czas. Dipper uniósł ręce, jakby chciał w ten sposób dosięgnąć nieba i chmur sunących po nim. Bill zaś przymknął oczy i w myślach zaczął odtwarzać to, co zobaczył w oczach chłopaka. Kiedy wrócili z lasu, długo zastanawiał się nad tym, jednak nim zdążył coś wymyślić, zasnął. Rano najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał siły na myślenie o takich rzeczach. Bycie człowiekiem wykańczało, powodowało irytujące, poranne bóle głowy i masę blizn, które za nic nie chciały się zagoić, a czasami przypominały o swym istnieniu – a to źle ułożył się podczas snu, a blizny na plecach zaczęły piec, a to machnął zbyt energicznie ręką i zabolało. Oczywiście wiedział, że mogło być gorzej – gdyby nie mikstury, które dali im mieszkańcy, to z pewnością rany dalej broczyłby krwią. Albo leżałby pod ziemią. Martwy.

Dipper roześmiał się, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę.

— Coś się stało? — spytał Bill.

— Ta chmura — wskazał na niewielki, biały obłoczek — wygląda jak ty w twojej prawdziwej formie!

— Co? — Bill zamrugał zdziwiony. Wpatrywał się w chmurę, próbował zrozumieć jakim cudem chłopak widzi tam trójkąt. On widział jedynie białą plamę na niebieskim tle. — Nie widzę.

— Ależ ty ślepy. — Dipper nadął policzki i ułożył palce tak, by uformował się trójkąt, a następnie uniósł dłonie. — Teraz widzisz?

— Tak.

— Serio?

— Nie, ale za to widzę słonia.

— Słonia?! Gdzie?!

— Tam. — Bill wskazał na inny, biały obłok.

— To nie wygląda, jak słoń... To bardziej drzewo...?

— Sosnę?

— Świerk.

— Świerk tak nie wygląda!

— A sosna, to niby wygląda?

— Nie, sosny są zazwyczaj o wiele ładniejsze.

— Czy ja wiem? Drzewo, jak każde inne – trochę brązu, trochę zieleni. Poza tym posiadanie sosny jest ryzykowane.

— Dlaczego?

— A co gdyby nagle przyszedł ktoś, zaczął ją rąbać, a ona poleciałaby prosto na twój dom? Wyobraź sobie wracasz do domu, do takiej małej drewnianej chatki, bo z jakiegoś powodu lubisz małe, drewniane chatki, a tu ruina i sosna! — mówił takim tonem, jakby właśnie oznajmiał całemu światu jakąś niezwykle ważną wiadomość, od której będą zależeć losy wszechświata.

— A jak będę miał świerk, to niby jestem bezpieczny?

— Nie, ale według tajemnych badań, nie pytaj skąd mam do nich dostęp, wykonanych przez grupę niezależnych badaczy, sosny są bardziej pechowe i mają większe mordercze zapędy, od innych drzew. — Wciąż ten ton. Bill nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać.

— Wiesz co? Nigdy nie sądziłem, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym ty i ja będziemy od tak sobie rozmawiać o drzewach i to zaraz po huśtaniu się. Do tego jeszcze jesteś ciekawszy od wszystkich moich znajomych.

— Naprawdę?

— Ta, oni zazwyczaj tylko kiwają głowami i robią to, co im powiem, a jak nie to potem się na nich wydzieram.

— A oni na ciebie?

— Nie, zazwyczaj spuszczają głowy i wysłuchują moich wrzasków.

— To na pewno są twoi znajomi, a nie słudzy?

— Sługów traktuję gorzej.

— Nie chcę wiedzieć, co ty z nimi robisz. — Zamknął oczy. Sunął ręką po ziemi, aż znalazł dłoń Billa. Nie został odepchnięty, nawet nie sądził, że Bill mógłby zabrać dłoń. To nie byłoby w jego stylu... Znaczy... Chyba. — Dipper zagryzł dolną wargę, nie mając pojęcia, skąd w jego głowie pojawiła się ta myśl. Nieważne. — Wiesz, że będziemy musieli zaraz wstać? — spytał, gdy Bill oparł głowę o jego ramię. W odpowiedzi usłyszał niezadowolony pomruk. — Trochę mi zimno, a w domu mamy coś do zrobienia.

— I co z tego? Jutro też jest dzień... Możemy...

— Do jutra to my tu zamarzniemy.

— Trudno.

— Nie, nie trudno. Wstajemy.

— Nie chce mi się.

Dipper westchnął.

— I co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

— Możesz zacząć od uwielbiania mnie, a potem przejść na noszenie mnie na rękach, karmienie, rozpieszczanie. Nie pogardzę też masowaniem moich obolałych pleców.

— Oczywiście. — Dipper wywrócił oczami i podniósł się... a raczej chciał się podnieść, ale Bill go zatrzymał.

— Sosna.

— Cipher, wstawaj.

— No Sosenko! Jeszcze pięć minut!

— Nie.

— Cztery minutki?

— Nie.

— To może dwie.

— Cipher!

— No dobra!

*

— Jak tu ciemno. — Bill przekrzywił głowę. — Podoba mi się — dodał po chwili, stając na środku ogromnego pomieszczenia, w którym jednym źródłem światła były trzy malutkie świeczki, stojące niedaleko biurka, na małym, szklanym stoliczku. Zero okien, zero lamp.

Całą prawą stronę pomieszczenie zajmowały, zawalone książkami, regały. Wokół nich leżały porozrzucane papiery i przeróżne malutkie pudełeczka, które pachniały, jak lawenda i coś jeszcze, demon nie potrafił ustalić czym jest ten drugi zapach, ale był przyjemny.

Lewa strona była praktycznie pusta. Na ścianie wisiały tablice. Bill przejechał palcami po jednej z nich.

Szesnaście.

Osiem.

Szesnaście.

Siedem.

Siedemdziesiąt dziewięć.

— Co to? — spytał Dipper, podchodząc do demona.

— Nic ważnego — odpowiedział Bill i ruszył w stronę regałów. — Po co komu tyle książek? — mruknął, chwytając książkę o niebieskiej okładce, bez tytułu.

— No nie wiem... Może do czytania? — Dipper wywrócił oczami i pomaszerował za Billem.

— Nuda.

— Nie lubisz czytać?

— Lubię, ale nie takie — powiedział i obrócił książkę tak, by Dipper mógł zobaczyć jej zawartość. Drzewa. Dużo drzew. — Normalnie powiedziałbym, że wolę coś krwawego, ale patrząc na to wszystko, co przeszliśmy, stwierdzam, że jednak nie. Chcę czegoś spokojnego. Tylko nie o drzewach. — Odłożył książkę i chwycił kolejną. — A to ciekawe.

— Co jest ciekawe? — Dipper złapał się ramienia demona i pochylił się żeby móc zobaczyć, co tym razem znalazł Bill.

— To. Książka do pewnych zaklęć...

— Jakich?

— Powiem w wielkim skrócie – chodzi o zaklęcia, które zmieniają ciebie, twoją osobowość, czasami wygląda. Większość z nich jest zakazana nawet wśród demonów i w sumie, to jedyny zakaz jakiego nie złamałem i to nie dlatego, że nie miałem takiej potrzeby. Miałem! Tylko... Te zaklęcia zawsze są niepewne, wychodzą źle, a wręcz tragicznie, mają masę efektów ubocznych, a większości szkód nie da się już naprawić. Kiedyś żył taki jeden naukowiec, demon. — Przejechał opuszkami palców po czarnej okładce. — Myślał, że już wie, jak używać zaklęć i unikać wszelkich wad... Mylił się. Zaklęcie wpłynęło na jego psychikę, podobno oszalał. — Westchnął ciężko. — Inny demon, po użyciu zaklęcia z tej księgi, zmienił swoją płeć i już nie potrafił tego odwrócić. Jeszcze inny zmienił się w inwalidę. Następny przestał być demonem i stał się syreną.

— To... — Dipper zagryzł dolną wargę, nie mając pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

— Znając te historie, nie rozumiem dlaczego ktoś trzyma takie książki w swoim domu... — Pokręcił głową i odłożył książkę. Chwytając kolejną był już przygotowany na wszystko... No prawie wszystko. Nie spodziewał się jedynie nagłego huku i pojawiania się tajnego przejścia.

Dipper, odruchowo, odskoczył.

— Serio? — Starając się ignorować szybsze bicie serca i trzęsące się dłonie, zrobił krok w przód. — Tajne przejście? I co dalej? Wyskoczy nam tu jakiś duch? — mówił nerwowym tonem.

— Sosna, milcz, bo wykraczesz. — Powiedział Bill, kiedy już dotarło do niego, co się stało. Położył dłonie na biodrach i zaczął wpatrywać się w korytarz prowadzący gdzieś. Musiało minąć z dziesięć sekund, nim przywykł do jasnego światła, i mógł spokojnie obejrzeć korytarz. Jego ściany były żółte, ozdobione trójkątami. Puchaty dywan pokrywał podłogę, ze ściany zwisały malutkie żyrandole.

— Zamierzasz tam iść?

— No. — Bill stanął na puchatym dywanie, a następnie zrobił parę kroków. — Widzę drzwi — oświadczył.

— Aha... to może ja poczekam t... — pisnął, kiedy Bill tak po prostu złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę ogromnych drzwi pokrytych przedziwnymi symbolami.

— Otwarte — oznajmił demon, ale Dipper go nie słuchał.

Dłonie chłopaka same uniosły się i dotknęły drzwi. Przejechał palcami po symbolach, zamknął oczy i odtwarzał je w myślach. Czuł ciepło, powoli wypełniające jego ciało. Coś znajomego, coś bliskiego i kochanego, kryło się za tymi symbolami i próbowało o sobie przypomnieć. Ruszał rękami, a potem zamarł, bo w jego głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie. Widział pozbawioną kolorów scenę, dwie osoby idące korytarzem, szepczące coś. Jedna obejmowała drugą. Jedna starała się iść szybko, druga nie dawała rady, chwiała się, trzęsła. Cień. Paskudny cień sunął za nimi aż do drzwi, przy nich zatrzymał się.

Upadł na ziemię.

— Sosenko?!

— N-nic mi nie jest — wyszeptał chłopak, kiedy Bill uklęknął koło niego.

— Kłamca. Wyglądasz jakbyś ducha zobaczył.

— To... po prostu... ugh... Chodźmy dalej.

— Sosna. — Bill spojrzał groźnie na chłopaka.

— Cicho. — Złapał się ramienia demona i spróbował wstać. — Mamy tu super tajny korytarz i przejście do jakiegoś pokoju, a ty chcesz marnować czas, bo zakręciło mi się w głowie i się wywaliłem.

— Super? Jeszcze tak niedawno byłeś...

— Cicho. — Ignorując demona i jego mordercze spojrzenie, chwycił za klamkę i otworzył drzwi. I znów ciemno – nie tak bardzo, jak w poprzednim pokoju, ale jednak. — Wow — zdołał z siebie wydusić chłopak.

Czerń i czerwień dominowały w pomieszczeniu. Zapalone świece unosiły się nad ziemią, blisko czarnych, pełnych kolejnych dziwnych symboli, ścian. Ogromne, okrągłe i do tego podwieszane łóżko znajdowało się na samym środku i to właśnie ono przykuło uwagę chłopaka na samym początku. Miał ochotę rzucić się na nie, wytarzać się w szkarłatnej pościeli, a potem zasnąć, ale powstrzymał się widząc kręgi namalowane białą kredą, pod łóżkiem.

— Rzucaj się, jak chcesz — powiedział Bill, domyślając się, o czym myśli chłopak. — To do ochrony... W ogóle całe te pomieszczenie jest do ochrony. — Wszedł do środka i mimowolnie skrzywił się, kiedy z jego dłoni wyleciały małe, niebieskie iskierki. — Dużo tu barier, większość chroni przed demonami, inne przed zjawami, chyba jest jedna na anioły i cholernie dużo na... nie wiem na co. Nie znam tych znaków, ale cholernie przypominają mi słowo „lustro". Może chodzi o bazyliszka? — Wzruszył ramionami.

— To się staje coraz dziwniejsze — powiedział chłopak, rozkładając się na łóżku. Kiedy już ułożył się wygodnie i spojrzał na sufit, na którym ktoś postanowił namalować nieboskłon, znów poczuł to ciepło. Ciepło i bezpieczeństwo. Przyciągnął do siebie jedną z poduszek i zamruczał zadowolony, czując słodki zapach, tak znajomy.

— Co ty nie powiesz, Sosenko. — Bill wywrócił oczami i dotknął jednej ze ścian. — Ten, kto stworzył całe to pomieszczenie, musiał to zrobić dość niedawno.

— Po czym to wnioskujesz?

— Żeby symbole miały moc, trzeba je narysować specjalnym pędzlem.

— I?

— Pędzel moczysz w lawie. Symbole są ciepłe przez dobre pięć miesięcy.

— Aha. — Zacisnął dłonie na poduszce i przeniósł swój wzrok na Billa. Nie potrafił się denerwować, przyjąć wiadomość jako złą. Nie mógł myśleć o tym, że być może wróci poprzedni mieszkaniec rezydencji. Był spokojny. Spokojny jak jeszcze nigdy. Cichy głosik mówił mu, że tu nic mu się nie stanie, że żadne zło tego świata nie dosięgnie go.

— Aha? Tylko tyle.

— Mhmm.

— Ej! Nie śpij mi tu!

— Mhm.

— Sosna!

Bill podszedł do łóżka, ale było już za późno. Chłopak zasnął wtulony w poduszkę. Przydługie włosy opadały na jego twarz, usta rozciągały się w radosnym uśmiechu.

— A jak chciałem pospać w ogrodzie, to mi nie pozwoliłeś — prychnął i pochylił się nad chłopakiem, by później dźgnąć go palcem w policzek.

Dipper nie zareagował.

Bill dźgnął go jeszcze raz. Dalej nic.

— Jejku i co ja mam z tobą zrobić? Albo raczej – co mam zrobić z sobą, gdy ty będziesz tak spać? — Przejechał palcami po policzkach chłopaka, a w odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, usłyszał cicho pomruk. — Masz rację, powinienem coś zjeść — powiedział i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. — Dobranoc, Dipper.


	7. a zwłoki wiszą na sznurze 3/3

III A zwłoki wiszą

Zwłoki.

Zwłoki wisiały na sznurze.

Cholerne zwłoki dyndały nad stołem, a on znów czuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Wiercił się na swoim krześle, próbował spojrzeć w dół, lecz dłonie skryte w skórzanych, czarnych, rękawiczkach podtrzymywały jego głowę. Co jakiś czas szarpały za włosy, gładziły po mokrych policzkach.

Oczy.

Tak podobne.

Puste.

Patrzyły.

Dłonie wyciągnięte w jego stronę, powoli opadały.

Wrzask wydobył się z jego gardła. Wyszarpał się z uścisku i upadł na kolana. Zwymiotował. Nie miał pojęcia, który to już raz. Nieważne.

Kaszlał.

Płakał.

Płakał, bo się bal.

Płakał, bo wszystko go bolało.

Bo miał dosyć.

Bo wiedział czyje to zwłoki.

Obudził się.

Było mu zimno, a poczucie bezpieczeństwa zostało zastąpione strachem. W panującej ciszy słyszał niespokojne bicie serca, a nawet własny urwany oddech. Świece przestały się palić, leżały porozrzucane na ziemi.

On stał przy drzwiach i wpatrywał się w niego. Niebieskie oczy świeciły w ciemnościach, przypominały niewielkie płomyki.

Wyciągnął dłonie w stronę chłopaka. Nie minęła chwila, a niebieski ogień wydobył się z jego dłoni.

I spalił bezpieczne miejsce.

Spalił wszystko.

Dipper zacisnął dłonie na kołdrze i odchylił głowę. Irytujące dźwięki, jakby ktoś przejeżdżał paznokciami po tablicy, rozchodziły się echem po pomieszczeniu.

Węże były wszędzie. Pełzały po jego ciele. Zęby wbijały się w jego ciało, pozostawiały paskudne ślady. A on nic nie czuł – żadnego bólu, żadnej przyjemności. Nic. Nawet, kiedy krew zaczęła wypływać ze starych ran, nie zareagował.

Ugryzienie w najczulsze możliwe miejsce. Dalej nic.

Złapał się za głowę i wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem.

Wąż.

Niebieski, paskudny wąż wykorzystał to.

Wpełzł do jego ust.

Krew i ślina spłynęły po podbródku chłopaka. Śmiech zmienił się w charkot.

Kolejne zwłoki zawisły na suficie.

Kolejne osoby robiły dyndu dyndu.


	8. jeleń prowadzi 1/2

I Jeleń

Biel otaczała go z każdej strony. Czuł pod sobą miękki materac i kołdrę okrywającą jego ciało. Czuł tamten przyjemny, słodki zapach. Wiedział, że ktoś jeszcze jest w pomieszczeniu, że ktoś patrzy na niego, podziwia i śmieje się. Wciąż śnił? Nie. Na pewno nie. Jego sny były straszne, pełne mroku i bólu, a tu... Tu było mu dobrze, tak bezpiecznie i miło.

Kroki.

Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce. Zatopił palce we włosach i podniósł się by móc dotknąć ust demona. Słodki zapach mieszał się z zapachem truskawek. Dłonie zacisnęły się na jego biodrach, pociągnęły do przodu, bliżej demona.

Dotykał twarzy demona, znał ją na pamięć. Wiedział, że przy uchu Bill ma niewielką bliznę, że lubi być całowany w czoło, że ma rozcięty płatek lewego ucha. Wszystko wiedział.

Nawet to, jak zabić go.

— Nie martw się, on cię nie skrzywdzi — szept. Zęby wbiły się delikatnie w jego ucho, język przejechał po małżowinie, wywołując śmiech. — Kocham cię Dipper.

— Wiem. — Uśmiechnął się i opadł na łóżko, ciągnąc za sobą demona. — Ale ukrywanie się już mnie męczy, wiesz? Tak dawno nie byłem na zewnątrz...

— Wiem, kochanie.

— Bill?

— Tak?

— Czy samobójstwa...

— Ustały, tak, jak mówił Will.

— To dobrze. — Odwrócił głowę w bok i poczuł, jak fałszywe łzy zaczynają spływać po jego policzkach. — Ja... dalej uważam, że powinieneś był mnie zabić.

— Zamknij się, Sosna. Już ci mówiłem, że tego nie zrobię. Ocalę cię.

Pocałunek.

— Kocham.

*

Otworzył oczy. Był sam. Sam w tym cholernym pomieszczeniu, które przez sny przestało wyglądać tak przyjemnie. Nawet łóżko stało się jakieś mniej wygodne. Chciał z niego szybko zejść, ale ostatecznie wylądował na podłodze.

Serce biło mu, jak oszalałe, a pot spływał po skroni. Poliki miał mokre.

Dosyć. Miał już dosyć. Za dużo snów w snach, obok snów. Za dużo wszystkiego. Ledwie udało mu się podnieść przez nogi, które teraz odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Mógł zrozumieć swoje koszmary – przecież tyle przeszedł! To normalne, że przerażała go przeszłość! Ale to? On i Bill? To już była przesada!

Przesada? Zmarszczył brwi. Nie. Nie potrafił o tym tak myśleć. Ledwie słyszalny głos mówił mu, że to całkowicie normalne.

Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i przez chwilę poczuł się, jakby znów trzymał je przy włosach Billa, blond kosmki łaskotały jego palce.

Kochanie.

Wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie z jaką czułością Bill wypowiadał tamte słowo. Obejmował go, jak jakby był najcenniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Jakby był dla demona wszystkim. Całował – tak cudownie i delikatnie. Nie wahał się, jakby znali się od dawna.

Ale o co chodziło w ich rozmowie? I kim, do cholery, był Will?

*

— Co robisz? — Wszedł do gabinetu, a jego wzrok od razu zatrzymał się na Billu. Demon stał przy regale i miał całkiem zabawną minę, Dipper na pewno zaśmiałby się, gdyby nie brak humoru.

— Zastanawiam się.

— Nad...?

— Nad tym, kto mieszkał tu przed nami. Z pewnością był to demon... Za dużo tu książek z mojego wymiaru, żeby to był człowiek, ale... nie rozumiem. Nie rozumiem, po co demonowi książki od fizyki! Albo matematyki! I historyjki o wampirach, tego to już w ogóle nie rozumiem! — Zerknął na chłopaka. — Wszystko w porządku?

— T-tak... Czemu pytasz? — Przełknął nerwowo ślinę i uchylił się, kiedy demon chciał go dotknąć.

— Jesteś cały czerwony i masz mokre poliki. Zły sen? — Dipper dotknął swoich policzków.

— Zły sen, to trochę za mało powiedziane.

— Zgaduję, że nie powiesz mi nic więcej?

— A powiesz o co chodzi z twoimi rękami? — Złapał dłoń Billa, czując przy tym, jak jego własna trzęsie się, i zdjął rękawiczkę.

Bill milczał, wpatrując się w paskudną czerń pokrywającą jego skórę. Dipper westchnął i myśląc, że już nie uzyska odpowiedzi, chciał cofnąć dłonie. Właśnie. Chciał. Na chęciach się skończyło. Kolejny raz tego dnia przełknął nerwowo ślinę, wlepiając swój wzrok w ich splecione palce. Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy to się stało.

Spójrz. Nasze dłonie, tak ładnie wyglądają razem! Pasujemy do siebie. — Wzdrygnął się, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że słyszy głos demona, chociaż ten nic nie mówi.

— Moc.

I prawie podskoczył, kiedy demon naprawdę się odezwał.

— C-co?

— To przez jej brak. Płomienie wydobywają się główne z dłoni, a kiedy demon traci moce, jego dłonie najpierw wyglądają jakby został poparzony, a potem robią się czarne i już takie zostają — wyjaśnił, a ból wypełniał jego oczy, całym sobą zdawał się krzyczeć przez swoją bezsilność.

— Dlaczego nie chciałeś o tym powiedzieć?

— Bo samo myślenie o tym mnie wkurza. — Wolną rękę zacisnął w pięść. — Nie jestem demonem. W jednej chwili straciłem całą potęgę i nie dane mi jest o tym zapomnieć nawet na chwilę!

Spiął się, gdy Bill krzyczał. Odruchowo zaczął gładzić jego dłoń.

— Bill — szepnął i tym razem to demon spiął się cały, a jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej.

— Przepraszam. Po prostu... to naprawdę trudny temat, a teraz... Porozmawiajmy o tobie, Sosna. — Uśmiechnął się chytrze, tłumiąc w sobie wszelkie negatywne uczucia. — Co takiego śniło ci się, że aż zrobiłeś się cały czerwony, co?

T y.

— Miałem sen we śnie.

— Sen we śnie...?

— Byłem w kuchni, siedziałem na krześle, a z sufitu zwisało ciało. Nie chciałem na to patrzeć, ale... ktoś mnie trzymał, potem się obudziłem — jedne słowa mówił cicho, szeptem, drugie trochę głośniej — znaczy wydawało mi się, że się obudziłem. Leżałem w łóżku. Chodziły po mnie węże, czasami gryzły, a ja nic nie czułem! Żadnego bólu, strachu! I... jeden z węży... — złapał się za gardło — wszedł mi do ust. Przyznam, że był to jeden z mniej strasznych snów, ale i tak... i tak...

— I tak było okropnie — dokończył Bill, a Dipper pokiwał głową.

*

— Masz — powiedział Bill i podał Dipperowi kawę.

— Dziękuję.

Napił się i zamknął oczy. Wydawało mu się, że jego głowa waży tonę.

— Spałeś cztery godziny, a teraz pijesz kawę. Nie mam pojęcia, jak zamierzasz zasnąć.

— Nie zasnę.

— No właśnie.

— Ale spokojnie! Ty też nie będziesz spał.

— A to niby dlaczego? — Bill zmarszczył brwi.

— Chyba nie myślisz, że wytrzymam sam do rana. Będziesz siedział ze mną! I sobie porozmawiamy o różnych rzeczach!

— A potem zrobimy sobie warkoczyki, karaoke zorganizujemy, a na końcu będziemy walczyć na poduszki?

— Tak!

— Żartujesz... prawda?

— Zrobię ci taki ładny warkocz!

— Sosenko?

— Co prawda przez całe życie zrobiłem może ze dwa warkocze, ale co tam! Chociaż spróbuję!

Bill westchnął ciężko, mając wrażenie, że to będzie najdłuższa i najdziwniejsza noc w jego bardzo długim życiu. Chwilę później uśmiechał się.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kiedyś mogliśmy być wrogami — powiedział nagle.

— A ja mogę. Byłeś dziwny. Szalony, a teraz... Jesteś prawie ludzki i nie chodzi mi to, że nie masz mocy. Chodzi o charakter. Wiesz, Bill... gdybyś był taki podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania, to... myślę, że historia potoczyłaby się inaczej.

— Bzdura. Twoja siostra...

— Moja siostra zakochałaby się w twojej ludzkiej formie. Dogadywalibyście się, a potem pewnie wzięlibyście ślub i mielibyście trójkę dzieci, psa, kota, chomika i świnie.

— Raczej w to wątpię. Twoja siostra nie jest w moim typie... Żadna dziewczyna w nim nie jest.

Zamarł. Kubek z kawą prawie wyleciał mu z dłoni.

— W ogóle to zrobiłem się głodny. Chyba zrobię sobie kanapki — powiedział Bill, kompletnie nie przejmując się reakcją Dippera. — A ty?

— Ja... Nie.

— Na pewno?

— Na pewno.

— Wiesz, że później się z tobą nie podzielę?

— Wiem.

— I będziesz musiał sam sobie robić jedzenie.

— No dobra. Zrób mi też.

Bill uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

*

Kochanie.

Will.

Samobójstwa.

Pocałunek.

Węże.

Zacisnął oczy i złapał się za głowę. Nieważne, jak długo o tym myślał, to wciąż nie miało sensu.

Otulił się mocniej kocem i spojrzał na las. Las, w którym na drzewach wisiały ciała. Samo wspominanie o nim wywołało u niego nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Wziął głęboki oddech. Stop. Wystarczy paskudnych myśli na dzisiaj. Powinien wrócić do domu i chociaż spróbować zasnąć.

Złożył koc i rzucił go gdzieś na bok, a następnie przeciągnął się leniwie.

Ostatni raz rozejrzał się po całym ogrodzie, a kiedy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na bramie, zamarł.

Jeleń o świecących oczach wpatrywał się w niego, a kiedy chłopak mrugnął, zwierze zniknęło. Za to drzwi otworzyły się.

— Długo będziesz tak siedział? — spytał Bill.

— Ja... — Dipper obrócił się w stronę demona.

— Co znowu się stało, że tak pobladłeś? Duch? Wampir? Wilkołak? Syrena wypełzła z morza i postanowiła cię nawiedzić?

— Jeleń.

— Co?

— Widziałem jelenia.

— Tego jelenia, co stoi za tobą?

Musiało minąć kilka sekund, nim Dipper uświadomił sobie, co powiedział demon. Obrócił się gwałtownie i wydał z siebie pisk, widząc jelenia. Zrobił krok w tył, a kiedy wpadł na Billa, złapał mocno jego koszulę.

— Boisz się jeleni? — spytał z rozbawieniem Bill.

— No bo... bo... on jeszcze przed chwilą stał przy bramie! A potem zniknął! Rozumiesz to Bill? Zniknął! Zrobił puf i nie ma! A teraz nagle się pojawił i... — Urwał słysząc śmiech demona. — To nie jest śmieszne.

— Jest. Przestraszyłeś się jelenia.

— A może to nie jest zwykły jeleń? Może to jakiś demon?

— Niee. To jeleń.

— Ale i tak może być niebezpieczny!

— Masz racje. Zaraz nas zje — powiedział śmiertelnie poważnym tonem Bill, a Dipper prychnął.

— Nie zdziwiłbym się. Tu wszystko jest możliwe, a teraz przepraszam ale nie zamierzam tu dłużej siedzieć. Nagle zrobiłem się bardzo senny, więc pójdę już do łóżka.

— Ależ ty piękny! — mówił Bill głaszcząc jelenia. Zwierzę nie protestowało, właściwie wyglądało na całkiem zadowolone. Albo udawało i tak naprawdę planowało zabicie Billa. Tak. Tak musiało być.

— Słyszałeś, co mówiłem?

— A mówiłeś coś, Sosenko?

— Tak. Idę do domu. Zostawiam cię samego z... tym czymś.

— Z jeleniem.

— Potworem.

— Nie mów tak, bo jelonek się obrazi i sobie pójdzie! — Bill spojrzał smutno na jelenia. — Juuuż. Ciii. Sosenka nie chciała cię obrazić! On po prostu bardzo się przestraszył, bo to strasznie płochliwa Sosna jest, wiesz?

 

Dipper wywrócił oczami i stwierdzając, że dalsza rozmowa nie jest na jego nerwy, poszedł sobie.


	9. jeleń prowadzi 2/2

II Za jeleniem

Kochanie.

Przewrócił się na drugi bok.

Ja nic nie zrobiłem.

Zacisnął dłonie na kołdrze.

Jestem niewinny. Nie zasłużyłem na to, co mnie spotkało.

Krople potu leniwie spływały po jego twarzy. Z oczu powoli wypływały łzy, kiedy walczył ze sobą żeby nie wybuchnąć. Bał się się otworzyć usta, za dobrze wiedział, jak głośny może wydobyć się z nich krzyk... A przecież nie chciał budzić Billa, nie chciał żeby demon przychodził do niego. Nie chciał jego obecności...

Nie chce?

Usiadł. Nie przejmując się włosami przylepionymi do twarzy i zbyt głośno bijącym sercem, ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Potrzebuje.

Nie. To nie on szedł. Ciało samo się poruszało, jakby doskonale wiedziało, co zrobić.

Jak zawsze.

Zawsze?

Jakie zawsze?

Trzymając się ściany szedł przez korytarz, mijał przeróżne obrazy, stoliki, a także lustra, w których mógł zobaczyć swoje odbicie, tak bardzo niepodobne, uśmiechnięte.

Nie rozumiem.

Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. Drżąca dłoń chwyciła klamkę.

Boli. Wszystko mnie boli.

Osunął się na kolana.

Promienie porannego słońca dostawały się do sypialni przez otwarte okno. Chłopak przekręcił się na bok, wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i przejechał nią po pościeli. Zimna. Uchylił powieki i sennym wzrokiem omiótł cały pokój. Pusty. Znowu został sam, demon poszedł gdzieś, pewnie nawet nie zostawił kartki i znów wróci późno. Prychnął zirytowany, a następnie przeciągnął się leniwie.

Wstał z łóżka i ruszył w stronę drzwi, mamrocząc przy tym najróżniejsze przekleństwa. Mijając biurko chwycił, leżący na krześle, szlafrok demona i okrył się nim szczelnie. Nie było zimno, on po prostu lubił nosić wszystko, co tylko należało do demona.

Otworzył szerzej oczy, kiedy po wejściu do kuchni, zobaczył postać o niebieskich włosach.

— Will! — Przytulił mocno demona, a ten w odpowiedzi roześmiał się. — Mogłeś zadzwonić, wiesz?

— Wiem, przepraszam. Po prostu... nie planowałem tu przychodzić. — Demon westchnął ciężko i ogarnął włosy z twarzy. — Chyba znalazłem coś, co może pomóc. — Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, sięgnął do swojej torby i wyjął z niej książkę.

— Bill mówił, ze takim, jak ja nie da się pomóc... Tego nie da się wyleczyć.

— Ale można... — Will zamilkł i spojrzał w oczy chłopaka. Kiedyś były piękne, pełne życia, a teraz została w nich obojętność. — Można sprawić, że nikogo nie skrzywdzisz.

*

— Dipper? Dipper! Obudź się!

Skrzywił się. Było mu niewygodnie, coś wbijało się w brzuch, ktoś krzyczał nad jego uchem, czyjeś dłonie zaciskały się na ramionach i potrząsały nim. I jak tu spać? Uchylił powieki i zerknął w górę, napotykając tym samym nieco przerażone spojrzenie demona.

— Bill? Dlaczego jesteś w moim... — urwał, uświadamiając sobie, że przebywa na korytarzu. —Zasnąłem...

— Zauważyłem. Tylko dlaczego przed moim pokojem? Prawie uderzyłem cię drzwiami, kiedy chciałem wyjść... Stało się coś w nocy? Miałeś zły sen? Chciałeś do mnie przyjść?

— Nie pamiętam. — Przymknął oczy, mając wrażenie, że jego powieki ważą tonę. — Gorąco. — Sapnął zirytowany i szarpnął za swoją koszulę z taką siłą, że parę guzików podpadało.

Bill westchnął ciężko, uświadamiając sobie, ze Dipper ponownie odpływała do krainy snów i nie powie nic przydatnego, a nawet nie zdoła wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Po zamknięciu oczu wiercił się przez chwilę, próbował znaleźć wygodną pozycję, aż w końcu natrafił plecami na ścianę. Oparł się o nią, zgiął kolana i oplatając je rękami zasnął.

Demon skrzywił się, kiedy dotarła do niego kolejna rzecz. Nie mógł tak zostawić chłopaka, jeszcze zrobiłby sobie coś, zacząłby się wiercić, zleciał ze schodów znajdujących się tak blisko pokoju demona... Bill wydał z siebie pełen niezadowolenia jęk i wziął Dippera na ręce. Był lekki. Za chudy.

— Przysięgam, dzisiaj zjesz z połowę naszych zapasów. Zmuszę cię — powiedział idąc w stronę pokoju Dippera. Początkowo chciał go położyć w swoim, jednak po długim (a właściwie to krótkim, bo trwającym zaledwie kilka sekund) namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że to zły pomysł. Jeszcze biedak obudziłby się spanikowany, nie wiedząc kompletnie gdzie się znajduje, może zacząłby wrzeszczeć i znowu coś sobie zrobił.

Wzdrygnął się wchodząc do pokoju chłopaka. Poczuł znajomy zapach drewna i lawendy. Pomieszczenie ani trochę nie przypominało tego, w którym sam sypiał, a jednak doskonale wiedział, co gdzie się znajduje. Patrzył na łóżko zajmujące sporą część prawej strony i wiedział, wiedział bez patrzenia, że po lewej jest biurko, okno i regał z książkami. Masą książek. Większość pochodziła z jego świata.

Wziął głęboki oddech i zwalczając w sobie chęć wycofania się, ruszył w stronę łóżka. Położył na nim chłopaka i znowu coś poczuł. Ciepło. Irytujące ciepło rozlewało się po jego ciele. Nagle jego ciało zrobiło się cholernie ciężkie, a nogi zaczęły odmawiać współpracy. Oczy zamykały się, umysł kazał odprężyć się i iść spać.

Dosyć. Czas się wynosić i to szybko.

Nakrył Dippera i wyprostował się, nie zdążył jednak obrócić się w stronę drzwi, bo dłoń chłopaka zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku i pociągnęła go w stronę łóżka. Spiął się, gdy wylądował na nim, a Dipper zrobił sobie z niego poduszkę. To była ta chwila, w której doszedł do wniosku, że ma gdzieś sen chłopaka i postanowił go obudzić. Nie przewidział tylko tego, że gdy spojrzy na Dippera, ten będzie płakał.

— Dipper?

— Przepraszam. Bill, przepraszam. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. To moja wina. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem. Przepraszam. To on. Zmusił mnie. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Błagam, wybacz. — Kolejne łzy spłynęły po policzkach śpiącego chłopaka.

Ciepło zmieniło się w chłód, jakby ktoś nagle wrzucił go do wanny pełnej kostek lodu. Przełknął ślinę i objął chłopaka, mając nadzieję, że może w ten sposób się uspokoi i przestanie przepraszać za... za coś.

*

— Głowa mnie boli — wyszeptał Dipper, otwierając oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą, a raczej osobą, jaką zobaczył był Bill. Bill, który wyglądał beznadziejnie. — Co...

— To ja powinienem zadawać pytania — fuknął demon, czując, że jeszcze chwila i zleci z łóżka. — Sosna, mam wrażenie, że już kompletnie nic nie rozumiem, wiesz? Wychodzę z pokoju – widzę ciebie śpiącego, budzę cię, a ty mi marudzisz, że gorąco, psujesz swoją koszulę i idziesz spać! I w końcu, kiedy już zanoszę cie do pokoju, ty zaczynasz beczeć i przepraszać! — Po wypowiedzeniu tych wszystkich słów, położył się na plecach, bo jego ramie miało już dosyć. Leżał na nim chyba z pięć godzin. — Wszystko mnie boli — oświadczył wpatrując się w sufit.

— Przepraszam... — wydusił z siebie Dipper.

— Który to już raz... — Demon wywrócił oczami. — Śniło ci się coś?

— Nie — powiedział, zupełnie szczerze, a Bill zamrugał zaskoczony.

— Nie? A więc dlaczego...?

— Nie wiem. Jestem tak samo zagubiony, jak ty.

— A wiesz chociaż może, dlaczego do mnie przyszedłeś? Czy może to zdarzyło się we śnie?

— Nie... Kiedy szedłem nie spałem, ale nie wiem czemu to zrobiłem. Pamiętam, że wcześniej myślałem o tobie, o tym, co nas spotkało, a później... — Przygryzł dolną wargę, nie potrafiąc przypomnieć sobie, co dokładnie wydarzyło się później. W kolejnej scenie widział już siebie idącego korytarzem... ale co było wcześniej? Stracił kontrolę nad ciałem? A może szedł do łazienki? Nie... Przecież miał własną, nie musiał wychodzić. A może zgłodniał? Nie, to na pewno nie to.

— Spokojnie — powiedział Bill, kiedy chłopak zaczął zaciskać dłonie na swoich włosach i szarpać za nie.

— Jak mam być spokojny...? Bill, jesteśmy w tak beznadziejnej i dziwnej sytuacji...

— Wiem. — Westchnął ciężko i przytulił chłopaka, mając gdzieś ból. — Porozmawiamy o tym, jak już coś zjemy, dobrze?

— Taa...

— I zrobimy to na huśtawkach.

— Będziemy jeść...?

— Chodziło o rozmowę, ale... jeśli chcesz możemy zjeść na zewnątrz, a potem trochę się pohuśtamy.

— Chcę — powiedział wtulając się mocniej w ciało demona. Ciało, które wydawało się być tak znajome, tak bliskie. — Ale za chwilę.

— Litości, nie mów mi, że jeszcze się nie wyspałeś...

— Wysapałem... Po prostu z ciebie, taka fajna podusia... — Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a rumieńce pokryły jego policzki.

— Cudownie. Byłem potężnym demonem, jestem poduszką.

Dipper zaśmiał się.

— Sosna, ty się nie śmiej!

— Boo?

— Bo sobie pójdę i stracisz poduszkę!

— O nie. Tylko nie to! — Dipper wywrócił oczami. Ciało rozluźniło się, a dobry humor tymczasowo powrócił. — Co ja zrobię, kiedy moja poduszka sobie pójdzie? — Nadął, wciąż czerwone, policzki.

Bill nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął bawić się włosami chłopaka. Musiało tez minąć kilka sekund, nim uświadomił sobie, że właśnie pochyla się i całuje go w czoło. Dipper tego nie skomentował, zamknął oczy, a chwilę później zaczęło mu burczeć w brzuchu.

*

— Dlaczego naleśniki? — spytał Dipper, kiedy już siedzieli w ogrodzie.

— A dlaczego nie? Nie lubisz?

— Lubię.

— Więc?

— Po prostu... kanapki by wystarczyły.

— Kanapki są nudne. Trochę chleba, ser, pomidor, szynka, czy co tam lubisz. Nuda.

— A naleśniki to nie?

— Naleśniki też, ale trochę mniej.

— Aha. — Dipper przeciągnął się leniwie i spojrzał w górę na bezchmurne niebo. — Swoją drogą... nie wiedziałem, że znasz jakiekolwiek przepisy.

— Bo nie znam. Gdyby nie książka kucharska, bylibyśmy skazani na kanapki.

— W tym domu jest taka książka...?

— W tym domu są różne rzeczy, zaczynając od poradnika dla małego egzorcysty, kończąc na książce o drzewach. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli kiedyś znajdziemy tu Biblie.

Dipper uśmiechnął się na krótką chwilę, a potem wydał z siebie coś między krzykiem, a cieniutkim piskiem i schował się za demonem.

— Bill. Ten potw... znaczy się jeleń znowu tu jest! — oświadczył z przerażeniem patrząc na zwierzę.

— Widzę.

— I śmiejesz się.

— Bo twój starach jest śmieszny. — Demon wyciągnął rękę w stronę zwierzęcia. Nie zareagowało. Wpatrywało się w Billa swoimi świecącymi oczami, dopiero po pewnym czasie chwyciło go za rękaw i pociągnęło.— Hm? Coś się stało? — spytał podnosząc się z ziemi i pozwalając się prowadzić.

Zatrzymał się przy bramie, a zwierzę spojrzało na niego tak, jakby chciało powiedzieć „Nie pytaj. Po prostu idź za mną". Dipper, stojący za demonem, przełknął nerwowo ślinę i pokręcił głową. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wychodzić poza teren posiadłości. Przecież tam było już tylko pustkowie! No i był las. Las samobójców. Nic fajnego. Lepiej zostać.

Ale Bill, jak zwykle musiał zrobić po swojemu. Wyszedł za jeleniem.

— Bill!

— Tak, Sosenko?

— Chyba nie zamierzasz... — Urwał, prawie potykając się gałąź. Demon zdążył złapać go w ostatniej chwili.

— Zamierzam. Jak chcesz możesz zostać.

Dipper spojrzał na rezydencje. Kiedy zaczął myśleć o tym, że ma być w niej sam... Jakoś tak przestał chcieć w niej przebywać.

— Nie, idę z tobą. — Zerknął na jelenia. Czekał na nich. — To zwierze nie może być normalne — mruknął i trzymając się demona, zaczął iść.

— Pewnie nie jest.

— Wczoraj w nocy mówiłeś...

— No właśnie. W nocy. Ty wiesz, jakie ja potrafię głupoty w nocy wygadać?

— Nie słuchać tego, co mówi Cipher w nocy, bo prawdopodobnie bredzi. Muszę to sobie zapamiętać. — Skrzywił się, kiedy jeleń skręcił w stronę lasu. Na szczęście nie poszedł w głąb, cały czas trzymał się przy brzegu i tylko co jakiś czas widzieli nogi unoszące się nad ziemią, resztę ciała zazwyczaj zakrywały liście.

— Jak się czujesz? — spytał Bill po pewnym czasie.

— Chyba dobrze.

— Masz ochotę wymiotować?

— Nie. Jeszcze nie. — Jeleń spojrzał na niego współczująco. — To zwierzę coraz bardziej mnie przeraża — wymamrotał.

— A mi się coraz bardziej podoba.

— Poczekaj aż zaprowadzi nas do jakiejś pieczary, zamieszkiwanej przez samego diabła!

— Diabła? Serio? Myślisz, że ktoś taki mógłby zamieszkać na jakimś pustkowiu? — Bill prychnął.

Jeleń zatrzymał się przy jaskini, a Dipper rozejrzał się nerwowo. Po jednej stronie mieli las, po drugiej same kamienie i piach. Gdzieś w oddali słyszał szum wody i trzaski. W powietrzu unosił się odór zgnilizny.

— Too, gdzie teraz? — spytał Bill, kompletnie nie przejmując się tym wszystkim.

Jeleń skręcił w stronę lasu.

Szum wody stawał się coraz głośniejszy.


	10. taniec kościotrupów

Kościotrupy tańczyły w parach.

Były brudne, zakrwawione, a na szyjach wisiały sznury. Przy każdym kroku, obrocie, towarzyszył im dźwięk łamanych kości. Dipper poczuł, jak jego nogi odmawiają współpracy, serce przyśpiesza, a żołądek pochodzi gardła na ten widok i dźwięk. Gdyby nie Bill, który podtrzymywał go, z pewnością wylądowałby na ziemi.

Obrót.

Obrót.

I jeszcze jeden.

Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, skąd wydobywała się muzyka – nie widział żadnych głośników, wszędzie były tylko kamienie i pozbawione liści drzewa. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, bo i ona nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy, jakie słyszał, kojarzyła mu się z przejeżdżaniem paznokciami po tablicy.

Krok do przodu.

Krok do tyłu.

Trzask.

— I czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? — wymamrotał, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jeleń czujnie go obserwuje.

— Myślisz, że ci odpowie? — odezwał się Bill, a wszelkie emocje zniknęły z jego twarzy. Dipper wzdrygnął się, uświadamiając sobie, że ciało demona stało się zimne, a serce nagle zwolniło, a momentami nawet przestawało bić. Uniósł wzrok i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że oczy demona świecą po raz pierwszy od kiedy przybrał ludzką formę. Miał wrażenie, że widzi z jaką szybkością pracuje teraz mózg demona, jak analizuje wszystko, co zobaczył, próbuje łączyć to z ich przejściami, z poprzednim właścicielem posiadłości. Usta wyginały się w paskudnym uśmiechu, drgały, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć śmiechem. Ręce zaciskały się na ubraniach Dippera i chłopak miał wrażenie, że czerń, która je pokrywała, zaraz zniknie. — Sosenko, robi się coraz ciekawiej — kiedy się odezwał i głos miał inny, mniej ludzki. — To, co widzimy to zaklęcie do przywoływania zmarłych, ale nie takich zwykłych. Zostali zamordowani i mają tylko jeden cel – wskazać winnego.

— Po czym, ty to...

— Nie mam mocy, ale wciąż czuję aurę, która je otacza, czuję te chęć zemsty, nienawiść.

Dipper zagryzł nerwowo dolną wargę.

Krok w prawo.

Krok w tył.

Odskoczyły od swoich partnerów.

— Ale dlaczego tańczą?

— W ten sposób opowiadają swoją historię.

Dipper przekrzywił głowę i zwalczając odruchy wymiotne, zaczął z uwagą wpatrywać się z kościotrupy. Obserwował to, jak łapały się za głowę, padały na kolana. W pewnym momencie, tak bardzo wczuł się w to wszystko, że aż zaczął ignorować Billa, nie zauważył, kiedy jeleń powrócił, a muzyka nagle stała się niezwykle przyjemna.

Podniosły się i zaczęły biegać wokół Billa i Dippera.

— Sosna? — Bill potrząsnął chłopakiem.

— T-tak?

— Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś strasznie blady. — Znowu. Znowu był tym ludzkim Billem, patrzącym na niego czule.

— Tak, jest dobrze... to... to wcale nie jest taki straszny widok. Znaczy jest, ale porównując go z tym, co widzieliśmy w lesie... — Ponownie wgryzł się w swoją wargę i nagle sobie coś uświadomił. Pętle. Kościotrupy miały pętle na szyjach, tak jak ci samobójcy. — Bill? A może te kościotrupy i ludzie z lasu to...

— Te same osoby? — dokończył demon, a Dipper pokiwał głową. — Być może.

— Ale wtedy...

— Wtedy wychodzi na to, że nie są samobójcami, a morderca może być gdzieś blisko. Straszne.

Dipper nadął policzki, słysząc lekceważący ton demona. Chciał mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo nie podoba mu się ta cała sytuacja, że boi się, ale nie zdążył. Jeleń rzucił czymś w niego i chłopak z piskiem wylądował na ziemi.

— Boli — jęknął, uchylając powieki, które odruchowo zacisnął podczas upadku. Uniósł się na łokciach i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że na jego brzuchu leży podręcznik od chemii.

— Nie wierzę. Jeleń rzucił w ciebie podręcznikiem — Bill ledwie powstrzymał śmiech, Dipper zaś prychnął i otworzył książkę na pierwszej stronie, a wszelkie kolory momentalnie odpłynęły z jego twarzy. — Sosenko? — Chłopak spojrzał na Billa, a w jego oczach widać było... wszystko – zaczynając od strachu, idąc przez szok, może nawet trochę radość, a kończąc na smutku. Uniósł dłonie, żeby demon mógł zobaczyć podpis na pierwszej stronie. — Mabel Pines — przeczytał i resztki dobrego humor przepadły.

Muzyka stała się głośniejsza.

Kościotrupy otoczyły Billa i Dippera.

Złapały się za ręce i na kilka długich i jakże męczących minut przestały robić cokolwiek.

Serce Dippera na nowo przyśpieszyło, a kiedy kościotrupy znów zaczęły się poruszać i wskazał na niego palcami, poczuł ostry ból, przeszywający całe jego ciało. Ponownie wylądował na kolanach. Oczy zaświeciły na niebiesko, a płomienie buchnęły z dłoni. Bill – w ostatniej chwili – odskoczył od chłopaka.

Ogień pochłaniał wszystko, co tylko spotkał na swej drodze, sięgał ponad drzewa i szybko pozbył się kościotrupów, zmieniając je w proch.

Wrzask.

Wrzask pełen bólu wydobył się z gardła Dippera.

Na jego ciele pojawiały się bąble.

Miał wrażenie, że coś w nim jest, pełznie pod skórą, próbuje się wydostać za wszelką cenę.

Dłonie zmieniły się w breję. Z oczu wypływała krew.

*

Widział polanę.

Promienie słońca świeciły prosto na niego i siedzącą obok dziewczynę, jego bliźniaczą siostrę. Rozmawiali o czymś, ona się śmiała.

— Więc?

— Więc co?

— Ty i Bill...

— Tak, tak. Jesteśmy razem. Skup się na zadaniu.

— Ale Diiipper! To takie nudne! Tego wszystkiego jest za dużo! — Nadęła policzki i spojrzała znów na podręcznik. —Jedyny plus tych całych pierwiastków to to, że można z nich układać słowa, a symbol złota kojarzy mi się z Alternate Universe. Poza tym nie ma tu nic fajnego.

— Nieważne czy jest, czy nie ma. Musisz dostać dobrną ocenę.

— Po co? I tak mi się nie przyda.

Dipper westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na swoją siostrę.

— Dalej chcesz olewać szkołę?

— Tak. Mówiłam ci, że znalazłam ciekawsze zajęcie.

— Zaklęcia — mruknął i nagle zapragnął uderzyć Billa w twarz, bo to jego wina. — Cholerny demon.

— Dipper, no! Braciszku nie mów tak! — Mabel westchnęła. — To, co zrobił Bill było dobre. Nawet bardzo dobre. Wcześniej nie miałabym żadnej przyszłości, a dzięki niemu mogę...

— Bawić się w czarownicę — dokończył za nią, wciąż czując gniew. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie ich przyszłość. — Przy okazji zostawisz mnie samego ze studiami.

— Właśnie. Ze studiami, a nie z... no nie wiem... końcem świata. — Wywróciła oczami. — Poza tym masz Billa! Namów go, żeby poszedł z tobą!

— Próbowałem.

— I?

— Bill powiedział, że w życiu tam nie wróci. — Opadł plecami na trawę i zamknął oczy. — Mabel?

— Tak?

— Rodzice już wiedzą o twojej decyzji?

— Jeszcze nie. — Przygryzła dolną wargę. — Chciałam im powiedzieć ostatnio, ale...

— Ale?

— Wiem, że gdyby jakimś cudem uwierzyli, spytaliby skąd ten pomysł, dlaczego, a ja w końcu wspomniałabym o Billu. Nie chce o nim wspominać. To ty powinieneś to zrobić.

— Kiedyś to zrobię.

— A ja im wtedy powiem.

— A potem trafimy do psychiatryka.

— Z którego uwolni nas Bill.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i zaczęli się śmiać.

*

Kościotrupy tańczyły.

Powieszeni ludzie wskazywali na niego.

A on stał.

Stał przed ścianą pokrytą zamazanymi wspomnieniami.

Jedynie na środku, zamiast wspomnień, wisiało lustro, w którym mógł się zobaczyć i, na którym ktoś napisał jedno słowo.

Gleeful.


	11. tak zabawnie. śmiejmy się! 1/2

I Bill

Zimno.

Uchylił powieki.

Czemu tak patrzycie?

Mieszkańcy Gravity Falls stali nad nimi. Jedni trzymali widły, inni noże.

Myślicie, że to coś da?

Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, a płomienie momentalnie buchnęły z niej sprawiając, że mieszkańcy momentalnie cofnęli się w tył.

Tacy słabi.

Podniósł się z ziemi. Ciało zdążyło nieźle zesztywnieć przez te lata spędzone w jednej, skamieniałej formie, ale nie narzekał.

Machnął ręką.

Ogień pochłonął wszystko, co tylko spotkał na swej drodze.

Wróciłem.

*

Bill skrzywił się, czując, jak krew wypływa z jego ran, brudzi ubrania. Zacisnął zęby, nie chciał żeby kolejny wrzask – albo inny niezbyt kontrolowany dźwięk, świadczący o tym, jak mu źle – wydobył się z jego gardła. Nie miał pojęcia, jak udało mu się podnieść, ani jakim cudem utrzymał się na nogach bez podpierania się o drzewa, które cudem ocalały. Początkowo nic nie widział, wszystko było czarne. Potrzebował kilku minut nim w końcu zaczął dostrzegać kolorowe plamy, zarysy różnych rzeczy.

Otworzył szerzej oczy. Niektóre drzewa wciąż jeszcze płonęły, inne leżały na ziemi, kościotrupy przepadały. Dipper leżał na ziemi, wyglądał równie beznadziejnie, co Bill.

Żyje? — Zmarszczył brwi. Robiąc krok do przodu nie wytrzymał i w końcu przewrócił się. Dźwięk przypominający psi warkot, wydobył się z jego gardła, kiedy wściekle uderzał pięścią w ziemię. Cholerne nogi. Cholerne ludzkie ciało.

Nie. Nie myśl o ciele. Skup się na Sosence. Skup się na płomieniach. Właśnie. Płomienie. — Uśmiechnął się, chociaż w oczach czaił się strach. Nie miał pojęcia czy jego plan się uda. — Najwyżej zacznę się palić... — pomyślał wyciągając rękę w stronę niebieskiego ognia.

Początkowo czuł ból, wszystko w nim krzyczało, mówiło, że ma natychmiast cofnąć rękę.

Teraz tylko zrób to tak, jak Will cię uczył. — Wziął głęboki oddech, a ręce zacisnął w pięści. — Nie jesteś demonem, ale wciąż masz trochę mocy... jeśli... jeśli się postarasz możesz wchłonąć te płomienie i użyć, jak swoje... tylko... musisz wytrzymać początkowy ból. — Odchylił głowę. Ciało trzęsło się, bolało jak jeszcze nigdy.

Kiedy już myślał, że nie wytrzyma, ból zniknął. Czerń pokrywająca dłonie, również zaczęła znikać, a płomienie wnikały pod skórę.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy jego nogi oderwały się od ziemi. Znów nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Zrozumiał dopiero, gdy chciał dotknąć swojej twarzy.

Trójkąt. Znowu był trójkątem. Znowu nie musiał się niczym przejmować. Wybuchnął śmiechem.

Przy takiej mocy mógłbym wrócić do mojego wymiaru... Will pomógłby mi... Znowu zostałbym demonem. — myślał, wpatrując się w niebo.

A co z Dipperem?

Zostawisz go?

Zaraz zużyjesz moc przez samo lewitowanie.

Szybciej.

Decyduj.

Kurwa. — Zamknął oko i już po chwili znowu miał ludzką formę. Tylko jedna rzecz w jego wyglądzie różniła się – nie miał już blizn.

Wziął chłopaka na ręce, czując przy tym, że popełnia błąd.

— Żyjesz? — Zamrugał zdziwiony widząc jelenia. — Jak ty... — Westchnął i pokręcił głową. — Nieważne. — Chciał już zniknąć, ale wtedy jeleń rzucił w nim czymś. Bill w ostatniej chwili użył odrobiny mocy, a przedmiot zatrzymał się przed jego twarzą. — Podręcznik od chemii. Na co mi on? — mruknął, ale jelenia już nie było. Zniknął.

*

Przeniósł siebie i Dippera do pomieszczenia, które ostatnio znaleźli. Położył go na łóżku i zmarszczył brwi widząc nowe, paskudne rany. Najgorzej wyglądały dłonie chłopaka – całe pokryte bąblami, były o wiele ciemniejsze od reszty ciała.

Odgarnął włosy z twarzy i przyłożył dłonie do czoła chłopaka. Leczy go, a mocy miał coraz mniej i mniej, przez co dłonie na nowo pokrywały się czernią, a ból powracał. Bill zachwiał się i upadł na łóżko. Jego serce biło zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, dłonie leżały bezwładnie przy twarzy chłopaka.

— Kurwa — jęknął i zamknął oczy. Dreszcze przeszywały jego ciało, miejsca, w których kiedyś były rany pulsowały boleśnie.

Zasnął.

*

Stali naprzeciwko siebie. Dipper wyglądał na zaskoczonego, Mabel była spokojna, a on... On nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Rozejrzał się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, zacisnął dłonie na ubraniu. Koniec końców znów patrzył na chłopaka.

— Bill?

— Tak, to ja... — wyszeptał, ledwie powstrzymując się od ucieczki.

*

Przebrał się w czyste ciuchy i mimowolnie zerknął na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Pomijając paskudnie cienie pod oczami, wyglądał dobrze – jakby nic nigdy mu się nie stało. Tylko z dłońmi znów było źle.

Po raz kolejny uderzył pięścią w ścianę, ledwie powstrzymując się od rozbicia lustra. Przez chwilę miał moc, mógł wrócić, ale nie. Musiał uratować Dippera! A nawet nie miał z tego żadnej korzyści! Przeciwnie! Same problemy z tym.

Ale to taki ciekawy przypadek — pomyślał, przypominając sobie, jak płomienie wydobyły się z dłoni chłopaka. — Jesteś demonem, Sosenko? Nie, wiedziałbym o tym... To nie ty. To coś w tobie. — Wyszedł z łazienki. — Czyżbyś coś namieszał? Może to przez ciebie nas tu uwięzili? Tak. Nie jesteś bez winy, Sosenko. W końcu ty, w porównaniu do mnie, byłeś wolny przez lata. Tylko co ty mogłeś zrobić? Gdzie i kiedy namieszałeś? — Wyszedł z domu i udał się w stronę huśtawek. Siadając na jednej z nich, zamknął oczy. Nie huśtał się. Po prostu siedział i próbował coś wymyślić, zrozumieć to wszystko.

Tortury?

Zacisnął dłonie.

Jak one właściwie wyglądały? Czy ci ludzie coś mówili?

Odchylił głowę.

Nie. Byli tak cicho... A jak wyglądali?

Próbował sobie przypomnieć, lecz jego umysł podsyłał mu jedynie zamazane wspomnienia i ludzi pozbawionych twarzy.

Dlaczego nie pamiętam?

Wcześniej je widziałem. Na pewno.

Widziałem? — Przygryzł dolną wargę, raniąc ją prawie do krwi. Dotknął dłońmi swojej szyi, a potem zjechał niżej.

Tu były blizny, prawda?

Palcami rysował kółka na ciele.

Tu mnie uderzyli.

Uderzyli?

Uderzył?

Ilu ich tam było?

Wsunął dłonie pod koszulę.

Kiedy ja właściwie przybrałem tę formę?

Oni mnie zmusili?

Oni to zrobili?

Oni?

On?

Ilu?

Cholera.

Czemu nawet tego nie pamiętam?

Spojrzał na swoje stopy.

Ile już czasu minęło?

Miesiąc?

Tydzień?

Rok?

Jaką mamy porę roku?

Jesień? Wiosna?

*

Wszedł do gabinetu. Wciąż miał mętlik w głowie, próbował cokolwiek zrozumieć, ale na zewnątrz zrobiło się za zimno, żeby miał dalej tam siedzieć. Spojrzał niechętnie na podręcznik, który rzucił na drewniane biurko, po tym, jak się obudził i wyszedł, zostawiając chłopaka samego. Sięgnął po niego.

Dlaczego jeleń rzucił we mnie podręcznikiem od chemii? — skrzywił się, zadając sobie kolejne pytanie. Tym razem jednak odpowiedź nadeszła niezwykle szybko. Przewracał strony aż dotarł do układu okresowego. To, że akurat wtedy zerknął na tablice, było kompletnym przypadkiem.

Dotknął tablice i zerknął na pierwiastki.

Liczby.

Liczby atomów?

Masa atomowa?

Nie, nie. Na pewno liczby.

Chwycił za kredę i zaczął pisać.

Szesnaście – S

Osiem – O

Szesnaście – S 

Siedem – N

Siedemdziesiąt dziewięć – Au


	12. tak zabawnie. śmiejmy się! 2/2

II Dipper

Boli.

Zacisnął oczy i oparł się o ścianę. Niebieskie płomienie otaczały jego ciało, sprawiały, że czuł się lepiej. Uśmiechnął się, a po paru minutach odważył się otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć w stronę drzwi. Mabel. Mabel była po drugiej stronie – słyszał jej głos, to jak wypowiadała imię Billa i uderzała ręką w drzwi. Błagała, żeby otworzył.

— Bill, proszę! — Płakała?

Bill? Zmarszczył brwi, wzrokiem wędrując w stronę regału.

Jego ciało samo z siebie ruszyło w stronę drzwi, prawa ręka uniosły się i dotknęły klamki, a lewa wskazała na regał. Niewielkie, niebieskie płomyki buchnęły z niej i tajne przejście między regałami zniknęło. Dopiero wtedy otworzył.

— Boże! Bill, wiesz jak się... — Mabel zamarła, kiedy zorientowała się, że to nie Bill stoi po drugiej stronie. Jej oczy otworzyły się szerzej, a nogi natychmiast zrobiły krok w tył, a potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden, aż wpadła na ścianę. — Jak?

— Naprawdę sądziliście, że takie coś mnie zatrzyma? — prychnął.

Nie odpowiedziała mu. Uniosła ręce i wymamrotała jakąś formułkę w języku demonów. Wszystkie palące się światła na korytarzu zgasły, a chłopak poczuł, jak coś małego wskakuje na niego i zaczyna biegać po jego ciele, a potem gryzie go. Syknął. Dziewczyna – korzystając z okazji – ruszyła biegiem w stronę schodów.

Rzucał się i wymachiwał rękami, aż w końcu udało mu się złapać szczura. Zirytowany cisnął zwierzęciem, najmocniej, jak tylko potrafił i pobiegł za dziewczyną. Zeskoczył ze schodów. Płomienie otoczyły cały korytarz, odgradzając Mabel drogi ucieczki.

— I co ty na to? Bill jest martwy, a Will zbyt daleko, żeby ci pomóc. — Uśmiechnął się słodko, a potem pociągnął za zwisający z sufitu sznur.

Mabel krzyknęła.

Ciało. Na ziemię spadło zmasakrowane ciało, chyba, kobiety. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że to tylko iluzja, ale cała reszta mówiła co innego. Zakryła twarz, ledwie powstrzymując odruchy wymiotne i przy okazji mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób odetnie się od paskudnego zapachu.

— Bill? Martwy? Mam ci wierzyć? — wymamrotała.

— A czemu nie? Przecież nigdy cię nie okłamałem... no może raz. — Wywrócił oczami, robiąc krok w jej stronę. — A właśnie! Miałem cię pochwalić. To ze szczurem było całkiem niezłe. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje. — Spojrzał na swoje pogryzione dłonie.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się nerwowo. Przez drzwi nie ucieknie, przez okna też nie... ale była jeszcze góra, a w niej pokój, w którym tracił moc.

Ale wydostał się z niego. Co jeśli znaki już nie działają? — pytała się w myślach.

— To zabawne! Takie zaaaabawne — powiedział chłopak. — Myślisz, że możesz uciec. Myślisz, że gdziekolwiek będziesz bezpieczna. Myślisz, że mnie pokonasz... — Nie wytrzymał, zaczął się śmiać. Przestał dopiero, gdy zauważył, że ona nic nie robi tego samego. — Dlaczego się nie śmiejesz? Całe życie chodzisz uśmiechnięta! Szczerzysz się i szczerzysz, więc czemu teraz jesteś taka ponura? Uśmiechnij się! Pomyśl tylko – nie zabije cię jakiś przypadkowy koleś! Zrobi to twój brat! Dlatego uśmiech! Już! I śmiej się! Śmiej! 

— Nie. — Machnęła ręką. Stojąca na parapecie doniczka uniosła się i uderzyła chłopaka w tył głowy. Zachwiał się.

Nie wiedziała czy upadł na ziemię, jak tylko zobaczyła, że oberwał, zaczęła biec po schodach. Pot spływał po jej twarzy, kiedy w biegu używała kolejnych zaklęć i blokowała korytarz. W gabinecie użyła najsilniejszego zaklęcia, jakie tylko znała i zablokowała drzwi. Idąc w stronę regału, pomyślała o tamtym ciele. Czy ono było prawdziwe? A może to kolejne sztuczka?

Nie, nie teraz — jęknęła, czując, jak żołądek wykonuje fikołki, a nogi powoli przestają utrzymywać ciało.

Jeszcze chwila — zrzuciła jedną z książek, a chwilę później miała przed sobą przejście. Zanim poszła w głąb korytarza, spojrzała jeszcze na drzwi. Na razie nie wyczuwała chłopaka. — Co jeśli oberwał za mocno? — Pobladła.

Nie, nie i nie. Cicho. Idź przed siebie.

Kiedy już dotarła na miejsce, nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Bill.

Demon leżał na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie wyglądał na martwego i z pewnością taki nie był – co jakiś czas wykonywał niewielkie ruchy, ale widać było, że wszystko sprawia mu ból.

Mogę go ocalić — pomyślała z ulgą, a potem... potem cała jej nadzieja przepadła. — Ale to trochę zajmie. Nie mam aż tyle czasu... nie mam... — Zamarła. W jej głowie zaczął pojawiać się plan.

Nie pokonam Gleefula. Nie znam aż tylu zaklęć. Bill zna, ale będzie potrzebował czasu... — Zacisnęła ręce w pięści. — Mogę mu go dać, ale... nie. Nie mogę walczyć z Gleefulem. Muszę... muszę go uśpić. Uśpić? Nie. Przecież nie znam tego zaklę... Wspomnienia. Mogę je wymazać... tylko, jak brzmiało to zaklęcie? Boże... Mabel myśl! — Złapała się za głowę, prawie wyrywając sobie włosy. — Nie, nie! To jest do podmieniania wspomnień!

Co z tego? Prędzej czy później wrócą.

Zerknęła na pierwiastki, a potem znów spojrzała na tablicę.

To trochę za mało — pomyślała, a potem wzdrygnęła się. Gleeful uderzył pięścią w drzwi, a chwilę później wyważył je.

— Koniec — powiedział wyraźnie zirytowany. Z jego dłoni buchały płomienie. — Znudziło mi się, czas się ciebie pozbyć. — Nóż pojawił się w jego dłoni.

Kolejny plan powstał w jej głowie. Ręce, które do tej pory trzęsły się, kiedy próbowała zapisać coś na tablicy, teraz uniosły się w górę, a na twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

Umrę.

Zamknęła oczy.

Umrę.

Słyszała kroki.

Umrę.

Ból przeszył jej ciało i tylko cudem dała radę złapać się ramion chłopaka i wyrecytować jedno z ostatnich zaklęć. Gleeful otworzył szerzej oczy, zbyt zaskoczony, żeby coś zrobić.

Otworzyła oczy.

Niebieskie płomienie stawały się różowe. Gleeful zniknął, a jej ciało rozpadało się.

Wyrecytowała ostatnie zaklęcie.

Zaśmiała się, ściskając mocniej podręcznik od chemii. Tylko z oczu popłynęły łzy, przypominające o tym, jak bardzo cierpiała.

*

Dipper otworzył oczy. Nie rozumiał, co się stało i gdzie był, ale z jego oczu leciały łzy. Nie miał pojęcia czemu, ale powtarzał w kółko „Mabel" i ściskał swoje włosy, prawie je wyrywając. Dopiero po upływie kilku minut uspokoił się i spojrzał na swoje dłonie, uświadamiając sobie, że... nic na nich nie ma. Są czyściutkie, pozbawione jakichkolwiek ran, blizn.

Wstał, trochę zbyt gwałtownie, i podbiegł do lustra. Zrzucił z siebie bluzkę. To samo. Brzuch i plecy miał czyste. Zero śladów po torturach.

Nie rozumiem. — Oparł się czołem o lustro i zmrużył oczy.

Powoli wszystko sobie przypominał – był z Billem, szli z jeleniem, oglądali tańczące kościotrupy, a potem... Zamarł.

Boże! Bill! — Chciał się podnieść, lecz wtedy przypomniał sobie, co dokładnie widział we śnie.

Mabel? — Kolejne łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. — Czy ja...? Czy ona naprawdę...?

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Pisnął, słysząc jakiś dziwny, bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk. Później pomyślał,że to Bill, ale... coś było nie tak. Otworzył oczy.

Zamarł.

Jego odbicie... to nie był on...

Może i to coś było podobne, ale te oczy... Nie, to nie on.

Gleeful.


	13. tunel

Zamknął oczy, a ręce położył na ścianie. Czuł, jak niewielkie płomyki buchają z jego dłoni, niebieskie iskierki pojawiały się przy palcach, a czerń pokrywała coraz większy obszar ciała. Teraz nie była tylko na rękach, teraz zajmowała również ramiona i brzuch. Skóra pulsowała, jak po niezwykle mocnych uderzeniach.

Za gorąco — pomyślał opierając czoło o zimną ścianę. Chwilę później szeptał jedno zaklęcie. Nie miał pojęcia skąd je znał, nawet go to teraz nie obchodziło... Ważne, że było przydatne, dzięki niemu mógł skontaktować się z Willem... oczywiście nie mogło być za łatwo – wystarczył jeden zły ruch i połączenie między nimi przepadnie, a znowu spróbować będzie mógł dopiero za rok. Coś mu podpowiadało, że aż tyle czasu to on nie ma.

Nogi. Tak cholernie bolały. Czuł się jakby ważył tonę, a podłoga pod nim była lawą.

Will — szepnął w myślach i wyobraził sobie chłopaka. Uniósł jedną rękę, wyobrażając sobie, że dotyka nią niebieskich włosów Willa, a następnie zsuwa ją na jego policzki, ramiona.

— Will — powiedział, kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, i otworzył oczy. To, które było niebieskie zaświeciło. Otaczające go płomienie zmieniły kolor na złoty.

Bill? — Głos. Przesiąknięte smutkiem i cierpieniem słowo odbiło się echem w jego głowie. Nogi w końcu nie wytrzymały i nim się zorientował, klęczał już na ziemi, trzymając się przy tym za głowę. — Bill! Jak? Ty... ty żyjesz? 

Ż-żyję — wymamrotał.

Tak się cieszę! Już myślałem, że ty... — urwał, a Bil skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej (o ile to było w ogóle możliwe). — Dlaczego tak późno się odzywasz?

Wybacz... Ja po prostu nie sądziłem, że będę potrzebował twojej pomocy. — Oparł się wygodnie i spróbował wziąć głęboki oddech. Musiał się uspokoić, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie nie dotrwa do końca rozmowy.

Co mam zrobić?

Załóżmy, że zobaczyłeś na pewnej tablicy liczby. Okazało się, że mają związek z chemią. Powiedzmy, że za każdą liczbą krył się pierwiastek. Niby wyszła ci „Sosna", ale... na końcu zostało ci jeszcze „u".

Sosna? U? Że Sosnau? Au to złoto, prawda?

Tak. Will, co twoim zdaniem może oznaczać końcówka?

Cóż... brzmi ona, jak ten taki skrót, którego używają nastolatki w swoich fanfikach... Mabel go używała.

Mabel? Nie. Zignoruj to.

Co to za skrót?

Alternate universe. Bill... serio? Tylko w tym miałem ci pomóc? — Will prychnął, wyraźnie zirytowany zachowaniem swojego bliźniaka.

A Bill zamrugał. Niewidzialne sznury owijały się wokół jego gardła i sprawiały, że nie mógł oddychać. Wszystko dokoła powoli pochłaniała ciemność. Najgorsze było to, że od czasu do czasu ciemność znikała, a wszystko stawało się za jasne.

— Zwymiotuję — wymamrotał i znów skupił się na Willu.

Nie, nie tylko. Ja... — urwał. Przypadkiem spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

Bill?

Tak?

Co z Dipperem?

Co?

Pytałem co z...

Słyszałem. Skąd... skąd ty go... znasz?

Jak to skąd? Bill, co to za dziwne pytane, przecież sam mi go przedstawiłeś!

Co?

Wspomnienia. Zamazane, kompletnie nie pasujące do pozostałych, nagle pojawiły się w jego głowie. Dipper. Jego Dipper.

Dipper, który się uśmiecha.

Dipper, który wyciąga rękę w stronę Willa i Mabel mówiąc coś do niego.

Dipper, z którym siedział na huśtawkach, dokoła pełno śniegu.

Dipper, który podawał mu rękę.

Dipper, który go całował.

Dipper, który go okłamywał.

Dipper, który nie był już jego.

Dipper, który... zadał cios?

W nagłym przypływie siły zrzucił z siebie koszulę i zamarł na widok jednej, ale całkiem sporej, blizny. Dotknął jej.

Dipper.

Oszust.

Nie.

To nie jego wina.

Nie?

Will?

Tak? — Znowu. Znowu głos Willa był przesiąknięty smutkiem. Bill był pewien, że jego bliźniak w tej chwili chodzi nerwowo po pokoju, albo siedzi gdzieś i cały się trzęsie.

Ja... chyba zostałem zabity, a potem... wskrzeszony? Sam nie wiem. Nie rozumiem, ale wydaje mi się, że ktoś grzebał przy moich wspomnieniach. Will, potrzebuję cię. Proszę... znajdź mnie, powinieneś dać radę przez naszą więź.

*

— Ty... — Dipper wstał i zrobił krok w tył. — Jesteś Gleefulem.

— Oh. — Chłopak zamrugał, a potem wyszedł z lustra. — Pamiętasz? — Przekrzywił głowę. — Nie. Oczywiście, że nie pamiętasz! — krzyknął i uderzył pięścią w lustro, a to natychmiast pękło. — Przeklęta czarownica! A było już tak pięknie!

— O czym... o czym ty mówisz?

— To powinieneś wiedzieć. W końcu miałeś sen. Mabel. Twoja głupia Mabel wszystko zepsuła! — wykrzykując to zrobił krok w stronę Dippera. — Wszystko... wszystko było takie piękne! Pozbyliśmy się Billa, ale ona musiała! Musiała się zjawić!

— Pozbyliśmy się? — Krok w tył.

— Tak! Zadaliśmy mu tak piękny cios! Oczywiście najpierw musieliśmy go zmusić do pozbycia się tej cholernej bariery...

— J-jakiej bariery?

— Naprawdę?! Nawet tego nie pamiętasz?! — Krok. Płomienie buchnęły z dłoni Gleefula. — Dobrze, powiem ci. Ten dom, las, cała ta okolica, to wszystko zostało stworzone przez Billa! Ten pokój też! Cały jest z jego mocy. — Dotknął ściany, a ta momentalnie zaczęła płonąć. — Wszystko stworzone najpierw po to byście mogli żyć razem z dala od niebezpieczeństw, a później po to by cię chronić.

— Przed czym? — Odskoczył od ściany i zrobił kolejne kroki w tył.

— Przede mną. Głupi Bill. Myślał, że jestem zagrożeniem! A przecież nim nie byłem! To on nim był, on nam przeszkadzał, psuł nasze szczęśliwe życie!

Dipper spojrzał zaskoczony na Gleefula i przypomniał sobie wszystkie swoje sny, a raczej koszmary. Albo jeszcze inaczej – rzeczywistość. Cholerne wspomnienia, które wracały, trochę zdeformowane, nocami.

Wąż.

Niebieski wąż wpełzający do jego ust.

Opętanie.

Moment, w którym wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Tylko, co do tego doprowadziło?

— Zabijaliśmy — wymamrotał i prawie potknął się o swoje nogi, kiedy wykonywał kolejne kroki.

— I było nam z tym dobrze. Kochaliśmy to.

— Nie... ja nie mógłbym tego koch...

— Owszem, mógłbyś.

— Nie — warknął uderzając plecami o ścianę. Chciał uciec, ale drzwi płonęły, a nawet gdyby wszystko było z nimi w porządku, nogi odmawiały współpracy, potrafiły jedynie robić kroki w tył.

Ręce.

Prawa dłoń sama uniosła się i dotknęła ściany, kreśląc na niej dziwne, a przy tym znajome, symbole. Gleeful zamarł i biegiem ruszył w stronę Dippera.

Nie zdążył.

Połowa ściany zawaliła się, odsłaniając schody prowadzące w dół, prosto do dobrze znanego Gleefulowi tunelu.

— Nie możesz... — Nawet nie zdążył skończyć, bo Dipper już biegł po schodach.

Zaklął.


	14. krzyk demona

Szedł.

Nie miał pojęcia dokąd prowadzi tunel.

Szedł.

Im dalej był, tym wyraźniej widział niektóre wspomnienia.

Widział siebie i Gleefula, widział każdą ich ofiarę.

Niebieskie węże owijały się wokół jego ciała, ściągały go na samo dno. Do Gleefula.

Będąc w połowie drogi, wiedział już co znajduje się na samym końcu – niewielka piwniczka, a w niej trucizna. Prezent.

Czuł ten zapach – słodki, nieco zbliżony do zapachu kwiatów.

Słyszał w głowie słowa, być może nie tak dawno temu wypowiadał je Bill. Mówił mu, że to go ocali w razie czego. Gdyby Gleeful przejął kontrolę.

Właśnie. Bill.

Przystanął, uświadamiając sobie, że zostawił demona z Gleefulem. W pierwszej chwili chciał się cofnąć, ale potem poczuł ból. Kolejne wspomnienia, które wcześniej były albo zamazane, albo pozbawione sensu, teraz powracały – zrozumiałe, kolorowe.

Widział siebie i Billa siedzących pod drzewem, a w tle huśtawki. Demon coś mówił, kładł się z głową na kolanach chłopaka. Po chwili zjawiła się Mabel z książką. Książką z zaklęciami. Marudziła, a demon śmiał się.

— Mabel nie przejmuj się. Jak coś zmienimy twoim rodzicom wspomnienia! — powiedział, kiedy dziewczyna siadała na huśtawce.

— Tak się da? — spytał Dipper, nie przestając bawić się włosami demona.

— Oczywiście, że się da! Demony są w tym mistrzami!

— A co z ludźmi?

— Oni też to potrafią. — Zerknął na Mabel. — Ale to zużywa dużo ich energii, dlatego zazwyczaj w książkach pisze, że po takim zaklęciu nie powinno się używać innych.

— Na Lucyferowe gacie, czy każde wasze zaklęcie musi zużywać energię?! — Mabel nadęła policzki.

— Jest jedno, które jej nie zużywa... — odpowiedział, po chwili namysłu, demon, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona. Dipper jedynie wywrócił oczami, niezbyt zainteresowany tym wszystkim. — Kiedyś demony wykorzystywały ludzi. Zmuszały ich do walki. Pewien demon nie lubił przegrywać, ale jego ludzie zawsze szybko tracili energię, więc wymyślił zaklęcie, które polegało na tym, że dany człowiek, będąc blisko śmierci, opuszczał swoje ciało i przenosił się do innego, kradł z niego energię i wracał do swojego.

— Przenosił się do innego?

— Ta. Ludzkiego albo zwierzęcego, zależy jakie było w pobliżu.

— Czyli... — Mabel rozejrzała się. — Mógł, na przykład, stać się się jeleniem, tak? — spytała, kiedy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na tych zwierzętach.

— Tak.

— Wow! Nauczysz mnie tego, prawda?

— Mogę jedynie pokazać ci to zaklęcie, ale uczyć cię nie zamierzam!

— Ale czemu?

— Bo musiałbym cię najpierw mocno poobijać, tak być znalazła się na krawędzi, a obawiam się, że twój brat by mi tego nie wybaczył.

Ciało.

Ludzkie. Albo zwierzęcia.

Jelenia.

Wziął głęboki oddech i, nie mając sił podnieść się, zaczął iść na czworaka. Chciał płakać. Wymiotować. Krzyczeć. Wspomnienia wzbudzały w nim zbyt wiele skrajnych emocji.

Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, wolał już nic nie pamiętać.

Mabel była martwa.

Gleeful go opętał.

Bill... był z nim cały czas? Kochał go?

Mieszkańcy... Było ich kilku? A może tylko jeden?

Jeden, wkurzający.

Tak?

— Co robicie? — spytał, wchodząc do salonu.

— Bill uczy mnie chujowych zaklęć — odpowiedziała, wyraźnie niezadowolona, Mabel.

— Nie są chujowe. Mabel, zaklęcia lecznicze są naprawdę potrzebne.

— Wiem, ale na co mi zaklęcie, które jedynie trochę przyśpiesza regenerację? Zaklęcie powinno od razu mnie uleczyć.

— Ale takie zużywają zbyt wiele energii, a wy ludzie macie jej cholernie mało i odnawia się zbyt wolno.

— Ale to jest głupie! Takie zaklęcia się używane najczęściej podczas walki. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Walczysz, przegrywasz, używasz tego do przyśpieszonej i? I co? „Och, drogi przeciwniku, proszę poczekaj chwilę! Zregeneruję się za kilka dni!" To głupie!

Kilka dni.

Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Teraz były brudne, wręcz czarne, jak te Billa. Miał na nich niewielkie ranki. Te większe zniknęły, chociaż nie powinny. Nie tak szybko.

Nie. Nieważne. Już nieważne.

Spojrzał przed siebie i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. Piwnica. Nareszcie.

W nagłym przypływie sił udało mu się podnieść i wejść do pomieszczenia.

*

Gleeful wpatrywał się zirytowany w ścianę. Tak bardzo chciał teraz kogoś zabić. Zniszczyć. Ale nie mógł, bo jego Dipper był tu – w tym cholernym domu.

Zacisnął ręce w pięści i uderzył w ścianę, a chwilę później krzyknął. Płomień. Niebieski i jasny płomień uderzył w niego i powalił na ziemię. Czuł, jak skóra na plecach zaczyna piec, a krew zabrudza ubrania.

— Cipher — wymamrotał, wciąż będąc w szoku.

Tak, demon stał przed nim, ale... wyglądał inaczej, jak wtedy, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Czerń zniknęła, odsłaniając prawdziwy kolor jego dłoni. Dłoni, które teraz płonęły. Włosy miał długie, spięte, a oczy... znów patrzył nimi w ten cholernie irytujący Gleefula sposób. Znów był pewny siebie. Nawet ubrania miał inne. Cylinder unosił się nad jego głową, drogi garnitur sprawił, ze Gleeful wkurzył się jeszcze bardziej.

— Jak? — spytał, podnosząc się. — Przecież ty nie masz mocy!

Bill uśmiechnął się.

— Nie mam czy po prostu wierzyłem w ich brak, przez fałszywe wspomnienia?

Gleeful zamrugał.

— Will?

— Will — potwierdził demon i odgarnął włosy z czoła. — Wszystko już pamiętam, wiesz? Zniszczyłeś mi życie. Odebrałeś Dippera. Sprawiłeś, że przestałem mu ufać, a kiedy już zaufałem...

— Zabiłem cię.

— Zraniłeś.

— Byłbyś martwy, gdyby nie Mabel. — Machnął ręką, a poduszki uniosły się nad ziemią i uderzyły Billa. Po zderzeniu z jego ciałem zmieniły się w ziemię. Demon syknął. — Święta ziemia. Działa też na demony — zauważył Gleeful. — Ale po co ja ci to mówię? Przecież wiesz. Byłeś świadom tego, kiedy zabezpieczałeś cały pokój, tak bym nie mógł wejść... Samo stanie na tej podłodze cię boli, bo rozlałeś na niej krew anioła, prawda? Jej to urocze. Tyle zrobiłeś, żeby ratować Dippera przede mną, a ostatecznie i tak udało mi się tu wejść, bo twój biedny Dipper mnie kochał. Wpuścił. Pozwolił zająć swoje serce. Ciało. Wszystko. Pozwolił zadać cios.

Trzask.

Bill krzyknął, kiedy coś ostrego przebiło jego ciało.

Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył drewniany kołek, wbity w brzuch.

Znowu krzyknął.

Tym razem zrobił to o wiele głośniej. Czuł, jak jego krew miesza się z krwią zabitych aniołów i wodą święconą.

Gleeful zatkał sobie uszy. Za głośno.

*

Dipper zatrzymał się i upuścił butelkę z trucizną.

Krzyk.

Słyszał go.

Znał go.

Za dobrze wiedział, kto to.


	15. prezent

Wgryzł się w swoją dolną wargę, byleby tylko powstrzymać krzyk, który chciał opuścić jego gardło. Czuł paskudny ból. Szklana buteleczka rozbiła się prosto na jego stopę, a wypełniająca ją do tej pory ciecz rozlała się i w całym pomieszczeniu zaczęło śmierdzieć. Smród ten można porównać do leżących od kilku dni na samym środku pustyni zwłok, wokół których ktoś rozrzucił śmieci.

 

Dipper oparł się o ścianę i spojrzał na tunel. Zastanawiał się. Wracać czy nie? Krzyk, który słyszał naprawdę był krzykiem Billa, czy może tylko podstępem Gleefula?

To na pewno Gleeful — pomyślał, zaciskając ręce w pięści. — Bill jest silny. Prędzej to on skrzywdzi Gleefula.

Błądził wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu aż natrafił na zielone plamy przy suficie.

Zielone?

Nie. One były czerwone.

Paskudne, przypominające krew.

Wziął głęboki oddech.

Tylko spokojnie. Nic się nie dzieje — powtarzał sobie w myślach. Niestety jego opanowanie szybko zniknęło, kiedy zorientował się, że tajemnicza czerwona ciecz wcale nie jest zaschniętą plamą. To coś wciąż spływało, brudziło podłogę. Nie miało końca.

Nim się zorientował tkwił po kostki w tym czymś. Zasłonił sobie usta dłonią. Czuł, jak całe ciało odmawia mu współpracy i trzęsie się. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem wciąż utrzymuje się na nogach i jeszcze nie zwraca zawartości żołądka razem z wnętrznościami.

To Gleeful. To na pewno jego wina — pomyślał, a kiedy znów oparł się o ścianę, zamarł. Jego plecy zetknęły się z czymś mokrym i śmierdzącym. Kiedy odwrócił głowę zobaczył jeszcze więcej czerwieni.

M-muszę stąd iść.

Zdążył zrobić dwa kroki, nim usłyszał potworny ryk. Coś z niezwykłą prędkością poruszało się po pomieszczeniu, ukryte za półkami. A wejście zniknęło.

Nie! Nie! Nie!

Podbiegł do ściany i uderzył w nią pięścią, jakby to miało na nowo otworzyć przejście. Czuł, jak na jego dłoniach pojawiają się zadrapania. Warknął i uderzył z całą siłą. Chwilę później usłyszał huk i plusk. Kiedy się odwrócił... Nie. Tym razem nie zdążył opanować krzyku. Przed sobą miał zwłoki. Najprawdziwsze zwłoki. Zwłoki kobiety. Jej ręce wykręcały się w nienaturalny sposób, włosów nie posiadała. Była naga przez co Dipper mógł zobaczyć paskudne pręgi na brzuchu, nogach i poparzenia po lewej strony twarzy.

Piękna, prawda?

Wzdrygnął się. Głos Gleefula docierał do niego z każdej strony, odbijał się echem od ścian. Wkurzał. Nie był pewien czy ma już przywidzenia, czy może zwłoki właśnie poruszyły powykręcanymi palcami. Nie wiedział też czy kroki, które słyszy są wytworem wyobraźni, czy prawdą. Widział za to, że się boi. Że ma dosyć.

Kolejne wrzaski wydobyły się z jego gardła, kiedy spojrzał na sufit i zobaczył zwisających z niego ludzi. Nie. Ich na pewno wcześniej nie było. Przecież zauważyłby... To już musiała być jego zbyt bujna wyobraźnia! Efekt strachu! Czegokolwiek!

Szarpnął się w tył i poleciał na ziemię. Na moment (który dla niego trwał wieczność) wylądował w czerwonej cieczy, a po jej paskudnym smaku mógł już bez wątpienia powiedzieć, że to krew. Szarpnął się, cudem – pomagając sobie rękoma – wynurzył się i zakaszlał. Ubrania ciasno przylegały do jego ciała, włosy zaś lepiły się do czoła. Musiało minąć trochę czasu nim znów mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć.

Pozbył się. W tej chwili pragnął pozbyć się swoich oczu. Szybko. Natychmiast.

Ściana naprzeciwko zniknęła, odsłaniając pomieszczenie przypominające salę operacyjną. Na samym środku stał stół, a Dipper po raz kolejny miał okazję widzieć zwłoki. Tym razem jednak nie było na nich żadnych wisielczych śladów. Był tylko rozpruty żołądek, z którego wychodziły robaki i nad którym latały czarne ptaki o dziwnych, świecących oczach.

Nie wytrzymał. Zwymiotował.

W ten oto sposób teraz tkwił w tajemniczym pomieszczeniu, umazany krwią i własnymi wymiocinami, a każdy kolejny dźwięk, każde zmasakrowane ciało... Po prostu wszystko sprawiało, że czuł się jak szaleniec uwięziony we własnym koszmarze. Tylko, że inni szaleńcy mają jakąś tam pomoc, mają jakieś leki. Mają ludzi, którzy o nich dbają. On nie miał nic. Nie miał nikogo. Nie mógł liczyć na pomoc. Żaden psycholog, żaden psychiatra, nawet egzorcysta, nie byłby w stanie go ocalić od Gleefula.

Nikt?

Nic?

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy nagle jego ciało ogarnęło zimno. Miał wrażenie, że płynąca w żyłach krew powoli zamarza, że wszystkie emocje zanikają. Jakimś cudem podniósł się i ignorując cienie przypominające Gleefula, kolejne zwłoki, ruszył w stronę półek.

Nogi same wiedziały dokąd poprowadzić, dłonie same z siebie uniosły się i sięgnęły po niewielki, szklany pojemniczek, na którym widniało jedno słowo. Gift.

Prezent albo trucizna.

Wpatrywał się w fioletowy płyn wypełniający buteleczkę i czuł potrzebę wypicia go. Palce, które do tej pory były lodowate, teraz robiły się ciepłe. Dla odmiany zaczęło mu się robić przeraźliwie duszno.

Nim się zorientował przechylał buteleczkę, a jej zawartość wypełniała mu usta.

Gift miał cudowny smak. Smak, którego nie znał i z niczym mu się nie kojarzył. Kiedy skończył pić dreszcze przeszły ciało, a pomieszczenia zaczęła pochłaniać ciemność.

*

Szedł przez korytarz pełen drzwi. Niektóre były uchylone, a gdy zdecydował się zajrzeć do jednego z pomieszczeń, zdziwił się. Nie zobaczył typowego pokoju, sali balowej, czegokolwiek normalnego. Widział własne wspomnienie pochodzące z czasów, gdy on i Mabel po raz pierwszy zjawili się w Gravity Falls. Widział swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Billem.

Przez kolejne drzwi wylądował w czasach, gdy on i Mabel obchodzili szesnaste urodziny. Kolejne? Widział siebie pakującego ubrania do walizki i Mabel wesoło śpiewającą jakąś piosenkę. Potem razem szli gdzieś. Jechali. Trafili do Gravity Falls... a później? Później wspomnienie wróciło na początek i znów się pakowali.

Z czasem korytarz zaczął zmieniać kolory. Niebieskie ściany zrobiły się żółte, w niektórych miejscach pojawiły się plamy. Na drewnianej podłodze pojawił się biały dywanik. Sufit był popękany.

W końcu dotarł do ostatnich drzwi. Drzwi, na których widniało jedno nazwisko. Gleeful. Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, jego dłoń spoczęła na klamce i pociągnęła za nią, a nogi zaprowadziły go do sali balowej.

Sali, którą dobrze znał.

Sali, w której on i Gleeful radośnie tańczyli i na końcu której znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Drzwi, które ledwie dostrzegł, bo były do połowy zasłonięte przez czerwoną zasłonę.

Wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył w ich stronę, wymijając przy tym tańczące postacie. Znaczy... chciał je wyminąć.

— Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić, Dipper? — spytał Gleeful dalej tańcząc. — Naprawdę chcesz poznać prawdę, nawet jeśli ta jest straszna... nawet jeśli twoja słaba, ludzka psychika nie da rady jej znieść? — pytał rozbawiony. — Nie lepiej odejść? Umrzeć w spokoju, nie martwiąc się o własne zbrodnie?

Gleeful mówił różne rzeczy, ale ciało Dippera wiedziało lepiej. Kolejny raz jego dłoń znalazła się na klamce. Tym razem zobaczył pusty, niekończący się korytarz. Coś biegło przez niego. Biegło tak szybko, że Dipper nawet nie mógł zobaczyć, co to jest.

Coś uderzyło w niego i powaliło na ziemię.

Wspomnienia.

Wszystkie wspomnienia uderzyły w niego.

Sprawiły, że z oczu poleciały łzy.

Sprawiły, że z gardła wydobył się krzyk.

Sprawiły, że na nowo przeżywał koszmar.


	16. pora wstawać 1/2

I Pora wstawać

Jak zimno.

Syknął, czując wypływającą z niewielkich ran krew. Jego ubrania były pogniecione, w niektórych miejscach podarte i oczywiście brudne od błota i krwi. Zaciskał oczy i zasłaniał uszy, starając się przy tym ignorować irytujący głos, który kazał mu wstać.

No już.

Nie masz całego dnia.

Podnieś się.

— Zaraz — jęknął i przekręcił się na drugi bok, ale głos nie zniknął. Dalej powtarzał mu, że ma wstać.

Bill, podnieś się.

Pora wstać.

Szybko.

Bill.

Nie możesz dłużej spać.

Fuknął, niczym bardzo niezadowolony kot i w końcu odważył się otworzyć oczy. Zabrał też ręce z twarzy i jęknął boleśnie. Musiało minąć kilka minut, nim w końcu jego oczy przywykły do światła.

Właśnie. Oczy.

Nie jedno oko. Oczy.

Bill zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, a potem zamarł uświadamiając sobie, że nie patrzy na dwie, czarne i patykowate dłonie. Nie. On miał przed sobą ludzkie, pełne zadrapań, ręce, pokryte skórą. Miał paznokcie. Miał jasne, niebieskie żyły. Kiedy chwycił się za lewy nadgarstek i ścisnął go mocno poczuł kości. Najprawdziwsze, ludzkie kości.

Przeniósł dłonie na twarz, przejechał palcami po policzkach. Uszczypnął je trochę za mocno. Zabolało. Wykrzywił usta w bolesnym grymasie, a palcami przejechał po powiekach. Miał oczy. Też ludzkie.

A skoro tak...

Spojrzał na swoje nogi. Tak. Ludzkie. Pokryte jasną skórą. Nogi, które w środku miały kości. Kości, które bez problemu można by połamać. Robiąc gdzieś na skórze nacięcie popłynęłaby z niego krew. Krew. Ludzka.

Miał tez włosy – jasne, nieco kręcone i sięgające do ramion. Podobało mu się to, jakie były w dotyku. Miłe. Mógłby już zawsze takie mieć.

Nie miał pojęcia, o której w końcu zdecydował podnieść się z ziemi i, za którym razem wreszcie udało mu się utrzymać równowagę na dłużej niż pięć sekund. Czuł pod stopami każdą, nawet najmniejszą, nierówność. Czuł mokrą od deszczu trawę, kamyki.

— Lewa, później prawa? — Zmarszczył brwi i uniósł lewą nogę. Opuścił ją niepewnie, a potem zrobił to samo z prawą. W ten oto sposób udało mu się dojść do drzewa. Potem się wywalił. Jęknął żałośnie, gdy na kolanach pojawiły się nowe zadrapania. Ten ból był inny. Taki irytujący. Nigdy takiego nie czuł. A potem zmienił się w coś. Ludzkie, gdy to czuli, chyba mówili, że szczypie, więc Bill też tak powiedział. Ale to wcale nie sprawiło, że poczuł się lepiej. Niestety.

Podniósł się i próbował iść dalej. Po jakimś czasie znowu wylądował na ziemi. I znowu. I znowu.

Uderzył pięścią w ziemie. Niebieskie płomienie otoczyły jego dłoń. Jego poliki zrobiły się czerwone, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że wciąż ma swoje moce.

Coś na niego skończyło. Wrzasnął.

Miotał się, ale to coś za nic nie chciało go puścić. Nawet gdy ugryzł coś w rękę. Po pewnym czasie zaczęło mu brakować powietrza, a z ust wydobywało się jedynie bolesne skomlenie.

Łzy.

Cholerny łzy spływały po jego policzkach. Po raz pierwszy.

— Dipper! Dipper! Wystarczy! — Zamarł, bo doskonale znał ten głos. Uścisk na jego szyi zelżał. Zerknął w bok i zobaczył dziewczynę, doroślejszą niż zapamiętał, o brązowych, teraz nieco kręconych, włosach. Zamiast jednego ze swoich sweterków, ubrana była w niebieską sukienkę sięgającą do kolan. — Puść go! Nie widzisz, że cierpi?

— Ale Mabel! To demon! — Odezwał się „coś". Ten głos również rozpoznał. Delikatnie przekrzywił głowę i zobaczył chłopaka, również o wiele doroślejszego. Ładnego. Jego włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony, były trochę ciemniejsze od tych Mabel. Ciemne, wręcz czarne, oczy wpatrywały się w niego bez cienia strachu. Cała twarz straciła dziecięcy urok. Dłonie też przestały być takie malutkie. Urósł. Wyprzystojniał. Nawet jego nos nie wyglądał już tak beznadziejnie. Cholera. To na pewno był ten dzieciak, który kiedyś latał w czapeczce z daszkiem?

— Demon? Bo co? Bo płomienie? Pf! — Dziewczyna nadęła policzki i ruszyła w ich stronę. Jednym kopnięciem zrzuciła Dippera z demona, a potem podała Billowi rękę. — Nic ci nie jest? Przepraszam za mojego głupiego brata... On czasem nie myśli, jak coś robi.

Zmarszczył brwi. Mówiła inaczej. Przekrzywił głowę. To na pewno Mabel?

— Nie — powiedział w końcu, a ona uśmiechnęła się.

— To dobrze. Jak masz na imię?

— Po co go pytasz? Przecież to oczywiste, że to Bill! — powiedział Dipper, podnosząc się z ziemi.

— Dla ciebie każdy, kto jest inny to Bill!

— Właściwie... on ma racje...

— Och. — Zamrugała. — Więc... co tam u ciebie, Bill? — Po chwili znów uśmiechała się, a demon nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Spojrzał niepewnie na chłopaka.

Miał wrażenie, że jeśli wykona jeden zły ruch znowu trafi na ziemię. Oczywiście tym razem obroniłby się. Oczywiście teraz obroniłby się. Ta. Chciał w to wierzyć.

— Jak udało ci się wrócić i czego chcesz? — spytał Dipper, a dłonie zacisnął w pięści.

— Ja... nie wiem.

— Jak to nie wiesz? — Dipper zrobił krok w stronę demona, a chwilę później dłoń Mabel spoczęła na jego ramieniu i zatrzymała go.

— Spokój — powiedziała beztroskim tonem i stanęła między nimi, jakby kompletnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że z jednej strony ma demona, a z drugiej wkurzonego człowieka. — Jejku, Bill wyglądasz okropnie! I krwawisz. Trzeba będzie ci pomóc. — Złapała go delikatnie za rękę.

— Że co?! Mabel! Ty chyba sobie żartujesz! Ja się na to nie zgadzam! Słyszysz? Mabel! Hej! Gdzie wy idziecie?! Mabel!

*

Siedział w salonie. Posykiwał. Czuł na sobie wzrok Dippera i jego wujków. Mabel oczyszczała jego rany na twarzy. Starała się to robić delikatnie ale i tak bolało. Później mieli długą rozmowę. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem (i dlaczego) Mabel udało się wywalczyć pokój dla niego. Nie miał też pojęcia, jak udało mu się wejść po schodach i z nich nie zlecieć. Przez całą drogę czuł na sobie wzrok Dippera. Kiedy weszli do małego pomieszczenia, a Mabel zaczęła mu wyjaśniać co gdzie jest, zignorował ją i też zaczął się gapić na chłopaka. Różnica była taka, że on to robił z ciekawością, a Dipper z nienawiścią. Nienawiścią?Nie, to raczej były obawy.

W nocy nie spał. Próbował zrozumieć, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Rano, ledwie żywy, dotarł do kuchni, a tam Mabel nałożyła mu naleśniki. Zjadł. Były normalne. Bez trucizny. Dobre.

Przyszedł Dipper. Wziął miskę z płatkami i usiadł na blacie. Czasami Bill przyłapywał go na gapieniu się. Czasami sam się gapił.

Później Mabel zabrała go do salonu. Padły kolejne pytania. Nie umiał odpowiedzieć. Nic nie wiedział.

Po tygodniu gapienie się zniknęło. Dipper usiadł obok. Kiedy nikt nie patrzył, dźgnął Billa łyżką, a potem jakby nigdy nic zaczął jeść.

Minęły dwa tygodnie. Bill czuł się coraz lepiej. Tego dnia pomagał rozłożył leżaki na zewnątrz, a potem, gdy inni zajęli się jedzeniem kiełbasek z grilla, on usiadł na schodkach i spojrzał na niebo. Wciąż jeszcze miał problemy z chodzeniem. Wywalał się. Całe kolana miał czerwone. Posiniaczone.

Dzień wcześniej był z Mabel i Dipperem w sklepie. Wszyscy na niego zerkali. Z nienawiścią. Strachem. Gotowi zabić. A on nie wiedział, co zrobić. Dalej czuł się, jak małe, bezbronne dziecko.

— Masz. — Dipper podał mu talerzyk z kiełbaskami i usiadł obok. — O czym tak myślisz?

— O niczym.

— Jaaasne. — Dipper wywrócił oczami i również spojrzał na niebo. — Ładna dziś pogoda — stwierdził i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, a Bill zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że po raz pierwszy widzi go uśmiechniętego.

— Tak. Jest ładna — mruknął i zerknął na swój talerz. Nie był głodny. — Mabel mówiła, że chcesz rzucić studia — powiedział. Nie miał ochoty na siedzenie w ciszy. Nie teraz, gdy chłopak sam z siebie do niego przyszedł.

— Chcę. I co z tego? Są takie nudne...

— A czy wy ludzie nie potrzebujecie ich, żeby no nie wiem... mieć jakąś dobrą pracę? Chyba nie można być ee... lekarzem bez pracy?

Dipper wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie chcę być lekarzem.

— To był tylko przykład.

— Nie chcę. Wolałbym resztę życia spędzić pomagając wujkowi, ale... nie chciałbym też mieszkać z nimi. — Spojrzał las. — Chciałbym mieszkać gdzieś tam. Daleko. W ogromnej rezydencji otoczonej polami, górami i lasami. Codziennie na piechotę tu przychodzić.

— Rezydencję?

— Taak. Ale nie taką nowoczesną. Taką, która wygląda jakby powstała wieku temu. Taką, która ma tajne przejścia — mówił rozmarzonym tonem.

— To... dałoby się zrobić — wymamrotał Bill i mimowolnie zerknął na swoje dłonie.

Później coś ruszyło. Rozmawiali. Coraz częściej. Bill mówił o swoim wymiarze, Dipper o tym, co działo się przez te lata. Na początku trzeciego tygodnia Bill poznał Pacyfikę. Była przyjaciółką Mabel. Chyba dobrą przyjaciółką.

Pod koniec tygodnia zjawił się Will. Wyszedł z płomieni i rzucił się na Billa. Demon zamrugał, a kiedy zerknął na Dippera zobaczył grymas niezadowolenia.

— Kto to? — spytał chłopak.

— Mój brat.

Grymas zmienił się w ulgę.

Tydzień piąty.

Bill wstał wyjątkowo wcześnie, wyszykował się, a po południu zabrał Dippera na spacer.

— Gdzie idziemy? — spytał zaciekawiony chłopak.

— Zobaczysz.

Zaprowadził go na polanę. Polanę, na której stała ogromna rezydencja z pięknym ogrodem. Po drugiej stronie, gdzie kończyła się polana, zaczynały się góry. Po drugiej lasy.

— O, bogowie... — Dipper zamrugał. — To sen, prawda?

Nie. To nie był sen.

— To... takie podziękowanie. Dla Mabel też coś mam — wyjaśnił Bill, a po chwili uśmiechnął się przebiegle. — Jest twoja, ale mam jeden warunek.

— Jaki?

— Będziesz studiował.

— Ale... ty wiesz jaki ja będę miał kawał drogi...

— Stworzę ci portal.

Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Chciał oświadczył Dipperowi, że ten nie ma prawa protestować. Ma wrócić. Ale nie dał rady nic powiedzieć. Nim się zorientował wylądował na ziemi, a chłopak przytulał go.

— Dziękuję! Bill! Kocham cię!

Słowa. Ostatnie. Tylko słowa, a jednak z ich winy oboje oderwali się od siebie i zamarli.

Kocham?

— To głupie — warknął Bill siedząc na huśtawce.

— Nie, to fajne — powiedział Dipper i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. — Poczekaj, nie ruszaj się przez chwilę — powiedział w pewnym momencie i wyjął z kieszeni telefon. Nim Bill się zorientował, Dipper zrobił mu zdjęcie. A potem kolejne. — To wyślę Mabel — oznajmił.

— Świetnie.

Bill nadął poliki, a jednak nie mógł się długo wściekać. Dipper przytulił go.

Kocham.

*

— Czy wszystkie zaklęcia uzdrawiające muszą zabierać tyle mocy? — Mabel spojrzała zirytowana na Billa. — To jest bezsensu. Masz dwie osoby do uzdrowienia ale nie możesz tego zrobić, bo brak ci siły! A co gdybym na przykład utknęła w domu z nieprzytomną osobą i psycholem?

— Zawsze można użyć zaklęcia zmieniającego pamięć — odpowiedział demon i zerknął na ogromną księgę. Widząc pytające spojrzenie dziewczyny, zaczął mówić dalej: — Możesz sprawić, że pewne wspomnienia znikną, na ich miejsce pojawią się nowe. Ciało się do nich dostosuje. Jeśli wspomnienie mówi, że zacięłaś się i masz ślad na nadgarstku, to naprawdę go masz. Albo... jeśli wspomnienia mówią, że nic ci nie jest, to wszystkie twoje rany znikają. Zaklęcie bywa też pomocne, gdy chcesz zyskać na czasie. — Przeciągnął się leniwie, a potem uśmiechnął się, gdy Dipper podał mu kawę. — Dziękuję, Sosenko — powiedział, kiedy chłopak siadał mu na kolanach.

— Długo jeszcze będziecie o tym gadać? — spytał, a Mabel zaśmiała się.

— Tak — powiedziała. — Do rana.

— Niee! Tylko nie to! — Ułożył teatralnie dłoń na swoim czole i odchylił się do tyłu, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Billa. Demon roześmiał się. — Jak ja to wytrzymam? Biedny ja!

Kocham.


	17. pora wstawać 2/2

II Gleeful

Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące. Mabel zawzięcie uczyła się, chcąc zostać czarownicą. Dipper w tym czasie studiował, a Bill pomagał czasem Mabel, a czasem spędzał czas z Dipperem. Mieszkańcy Gravity Falls powoli przywykli do jego obecności. Niektórzy nawet przestali odwracać się w jego stronę, gdy razem z Dipperem robił zakupy albo kiedy wracali do domu.

Oczywiście byli tacy, którzy dalej nie potrafili znieść jego obecności. Tacy, którzy sądzili, że Bill użył jakiegoś zaklęcia i kontrolował Dippera, Mabel i ich wujków, ale co oni mogli zrobić? Bill myślał, że nic. Myślał, że za bardzo się go boją.

Mylił się.

Tak bardzo się mylił.

Pewnego dnia siedział na kanapie i uczył Mabel zaklęć obronnych. Do salonu wszedł wtedy Dipper.

— Idę do sklepu — oświadczył Dipper, a Bill zerknął na niego, odrywając tym samym wzrok od ogromnej księgi.

— Iść z tobą?

— Nie.

— Na pewno? Pewnie będą ciężkie...

— Litości. Idę po... jakieś pięć rzeczy. Dam sobie radę.

*

Szedł przez las. Kompletnie nie przejmował się najróżniejszymi odgłosami. Wydawało mu się, że po tylu miesiącach zna je wszystkie na pamięć, że już nic go nie zaskoczy. Pomylił się. Tym razem to nie jakieś, wyjątkowo duże, zwierzę nadepnęło na lezącą na ziemi gałąź. Tym razem nie uciekło na jego widok, ani nie przebiegło obok.

Został uderzony.

W głowę.

Upadł na ziemię.

*

Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, gdy w końcu się obudził... chociaż... Obudził to złe słowo. On został obudzony przez wodę, którą ktoś wylał mu na głowę. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Chciał wstać, szarpnąć się, ale nie mógł. Jego ręce i nogi były mocno związane.

— No nareszcie. — Usłyszał jakże paskudny głos, a kiedy odwrócił głowę zobaczył grubego, paskudnego mężczyznę o czerwonej twarzy. Śmierdziało od niego papierosami i alkoholem.

Jego serce zabiło szybciej, a dłonie zacisnęły się nerwowo w pięści.

Spokojnie.

— Kim jesteś? — spytał, a jego wzrok mimowolnie przeniósł się na książkę, którą mężczyzna trzymał w swoich obrzydliwych, poplamionych czymś, dłoniach. Miała czarną okładkę.

— Myślę, że mnie znasz.

Dipper zmarszczył brwi i zmusił swoją pamięć do współpracy. W normalnej sytuacji z pewnością nie miałby problem z rozpoznaniem mężczyzny, ale to nie była normalna sytuacja. Był związany. Było mu zimno. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest, a na ścianach wisiały przeróżne, dziwne narzędzia, którymi można by spokojnie kogoś zabić. Do tego wszędzie śmierdziało.

— Jesteś... — Skrzywił się. — Jesteś ojcem Gideona — powiedział w końcu, a potem usłyszał śmiech. Paskudny śmiech, od którego zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

— Brawo! A jednak jeszcze pamiętasz niektóre rzeczy! Może moce Billa aż tak na ciebie nie wpłynęły! — Uśmiechnął się zadowolony i ignorując spojrzenie Diipera, zaczął kredą rysować na ziemi koła. Kiedy skończyły połączył je ze sobą czerwoną farbą. Dipper w tym czasie, bardzo powoli przez ból, który wciąż odczuwał po uderzeniu, myślał o tym, co usłyszał.

— Jakie moce? — spytał w końcu. Jednak nie miał siły sam się nad tym zastanawiać.

— Te, przez które wydaje ci się, że Bill jest dobry! A nie jest! To wciąż ten paskudny demon! Ale spokojnie, jeszcze chwila i będziesz wolny od niego.

Koła zaczęły świecić.

Chyba nigdy w swoim życiu Dipper nie bał się tak mocno, jak teraz. Nigdy też nie widział, by ktoś patrzył na niego w tak dziwny, szaleńczy sposób. Rozglądał się nerwowo i szarpał za liny mając nadzieję, że uda mu się uwolnić.

Do jego uszu dotarły słowa, których nie rozumiał, ale domyślał się, że pochodzą z prastarego języka demonów.

Właśnie. Demonów.

Bill.

Zamknął oczy i po raz kolejny się szarpnął.

Cholerny demonie. Gdzie jesteś, gdy cię potrzebuję?

Ból.

Ból przeszył jego ciało.

Ból sprawił, że natychmiast zapomniał o demonie i o tym, że przed nim stoi ten paskudny mężczyzna.

Ból sprawił, że wiercił się jeszcze bardziej aż na jego nadgarstkach zaczęły pojawiać się czerwone pręgi. Otarcia. Ślady. Krew. Wbijał paznokcie w skórę, raniąc ją przy tym.

Wrzeszczał.

Wrzeszczał tak głośno, że całe gardło go bolało.

Tak głośno, że z pewnością było go słychać w całym Gravity Falls.

Czuł się, jakby ktoś rozpruł mu brzuch i wrzucił do środka kamienie. Jakby ktoś uderzał jego skórę nagrzanymi prętami. Jakby tysiące igieł przebijało jego ciało. Jakby go razili go prądem. Nacinali. Topili. Wrzucali do pieca. Kopali. Bili. Torturowali.

Kolejny wrzask.

Teraz pojawiło się nowe, jeszcze dziwniejsze i boleśniejsze uczucie... Jakby coś wyrastało w nim. Tam w środku. Jakby w jego wnętrznościach postanowił zagnieździć się ogromny pasożyt.

A potem wszystko zniknęło. Jego skóra była gorąca, ale w środku czuł jedynie chłód. Spojrzenie miał nieprzytomne, a z ust ciekła ślina.

Szarpnął się. Jego ciało wygięło się, a gdy znów otworzył usta, by krzyknął... Wąż. Wyszedł z nich ogromny, oblepiony zieloną mazią wąż. Ślina zmieszała się z krwią.

Zemdlał. Chyba.

Kiedy znów otworzył oczy, leżał na ziemi.

Ktoś go wołał. Ktoś krzyczał.

Przed sobą miał trupa.

Był wolny. Liny zniszczone.

Ktoś otwierał drzwi do pomieszczenia. Słońce. Za jasno.

Ktoś krzyknął.

Ktoś złapał go za ramiona.

Ktoś szeptał, że wszystko będzie dobrze.


	18. noc w piwnicy 1/4

I Zaufaj

— Możesz iść. Nie musisz być przy mnie cały czas — powiedział chłopak, leżąc na ogromnym łóżku. W rękach trzymał kubek herbaty i ogromnego, niebieskiego pluszaka. Kiedy mówił, obserwował czujnie Billa. Patrzył na to, jak demon grzebie w swojej szafie, wyciąga z niej najróżniejsze ciuchy, a potem znowu chowa je. — Nic mi nie będzie — dodał i poprawił włosy. Jego twarz była wyjątkowo blada, oczy wydawały się być puste, jakby z chłopaka uleciało życie. Miał pod nimi cienie. — Naprawdę. Wytrzymam te... ile ty tam będziesz? Do rana?

— Nie ma mowy — powiedział demon i zerknął na chłopaka, a potem na okna, które były szczelnie pozasłaniane. Zaczynał padać deszcz, krople uderzały w szybę, a Dipper wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i mocniej przytulił pluszaka. — I ja mam cię zostawić?

— Tak. Myślę, że powinieneś iść. W końcu twój kuzyn ma urodziny... — Odłożył herbatę i ułożył się na łóżku. — Ja pewnie pójdę spać. Będzie dobrze. — Uśmiechnął się ponuro. Chciał żeby demon poszedł i tak naprawdę nie chodziło tylko o przyjęcie. Po prostu miał go dosyć... sam nie wiedział czemu, ale obecność Billa go wkurzała. Bał się być sam, ale z Billem też nie było mu dobrze.

— No nie wiem...

— Bill. Nie możesz cały czas siedzieć przy mnie... musisz w końcu wyjść, zrobić coś.

— Ale...

— Idź.

Rozmawiali jeszcze dobrą godzinę, a potem Bill się zgodził. Przed wyjściem oczywiście przypilnował Dippera, gdy ten brał leki, a potem – przy pomocy zaklęć – zablokował wszystkie okna i drzwi, którymi można było dostać się do domu. Dipper uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, kiedy Bill przytulił go, a potem w końcu wyszedł.

Opadł na łóżko i... i cała radość zniknęła. Spiął się nagle, a w jego głowie pojawiły się najgorsze możliwe wizje. A co jeśli jakiś wyjątkowo silny demon dostanie się do środka? Albo... co jeśli zaklęcia Billa są tak słabe, że nawet człowiek się tu dostanie?

Zwinął się w kłębek i zamknął oczy. To był zły pomysł. Gdy nic nie widział jego słuch wyostrzał się, a wyobraźnia płatała figle. Każde uderzenie wody o szybę, brzmiało w jego uszach jak czyjeś kroki.

Zirytowany zerwał się z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Początkowo planował długą kąpiel, ostatecznie jednak zmienił zdanie i podszedł do lustra. Przyjrzał się sobie – swoim odstającym we wszystkie strony włosom, opuchniętym ustom. Uniósł ręce i zobaczył czerwone, powoli znikające, zadrapania. Pod bluzką miał kilka siniaków, pewnie zdobył je, gdy w końcu udało mu się wyszarpać z lin. Pewnie to było, gdy walczył z mężczyzną. Nie miał pojęcia. Nie pamiętał nic z tamtego dnia. Nie chciał pamiętać.

Patrząc na siebie, zastanawiał się co Bill w nim widzi. Co widzi w tej chwili. Przecież stracił cały swój urok, przecież już nie był sobą. Był małym, wystraszonym zwierzątkiem, które bało się nawet otworzyć okno.

*

Nie, ja wcale nie jestem przestraszony — pomyślał, schodząc po schodach. — Jestem wkurzony. Powinienem być wkurzony. Nie zasłużyłem sobie. Dobrze, że tamten staruch umarł. Umarł... bo... bo...

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

...bo go zabiłem?

Zacisnął ręce w pięści.

Nie. Nie pamiętam tego. Nic nie zrobiłem.

Biegiem ruszył w stronę drzwi prowadzących do piwnicy. Otworzył je gwałtownie i spojrzał w dół. Ciemno. W tym samym czasie na zewnątrz rozszalała się burza. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

Wszyscy się mylą. To żadna trauma. Żadne wypieranie złych wspomnień. To nic. Kurde.

Uniósł nogę, gotów zrobić pierwszy krok. Ale nie zrobił. Za bardzo się bał. Patrzył w ciemność i miał wrażenie, że widzi siebie wijącego się z bólu.

Jestem normalny.

Nie boję się.

To nic.

Powtarzał sobie i zmusił się do zrobienie tego cholernego kroku. A potem kolejnego i jeszcze jednego. Przy piątym zamknął za sobą drzwi i zapalił światło.

— Od razu lepiej — powiedział. Odgarnął włosy z twarzy i w końcu znalazł się w pomieszczeniu pełnym najróżniejszych półek. Wszystko było dobrze... a potem słoiczek leżący na niewielkim stoliku, robił się. Dipper krzyknął. Biegiem ruszył w stronę drzwi, dorwał się do klamki i... i nie mógł otworzyć drzwi. Szarpał za nie, ale to nic nie dawało.

Coś huknęło na zewnątrz. Chwilę później pogasły światła.

To wcale nie był koniec. Miał wrażenie, że w ciemnościach dostrzega wędrującą osobę. Ona patrzyła na niego. Śmiała się.

— Wyrwiesz klamkę.

Wrzasnął. Znowu.

— Zostaw mnie! — krzyknął, a potem zamarł uświadamiając sobie, że przed nim stoi postać. Przedziwna postać. Kształtem przypominała człowieka, ale jej ciało było zrobione z czarnego dymu. Tylko oczy to coś miało niebieskie.

— Spokojnie — powiedziało to coś i dotknęło dłoni Dippera, a ten – o dziwo – nic nie poczuł.

— K-kim ty...

— Nikim ważnym. Spokojnie. Usiądź, trzęsiesz się.

Więc usiadł, a to coś również usiadło. Nie wiedział czemu, ale jego ciało zaczynało się rozluźniać.

— Co tu robisz? — spytało coś.

— D-drzwi...

— Zatrzasnęły się?

Pokiwał głową.

— Ojej. — Coś pokręciło głową. — To straszne. I w domu nie ma nikogo innego prawda?

Znowu Dipper pokiwał głową.

— B-Bill wróci r-rano.

— A więc będziemy musieli na niego poczekać. Zostanę tu z tobą.

Dipper skulił się i otarł łzy, której do tej pory spływały po jego policzku.

— Boisz się?

— C-chyba.

— Mnie?

— Trochę. P-przepraszam, ale w-wyglądasz tak... s-strasznie...

— Ale cię nie skrzywdzę! — Zapewniło „coś" i złapał Dippera za ręce. — Zaufaj mi! Po prostu zaufaj i odpręż się, a ja... opowiem ci coś co ty na to?

— Opowiesz?

— Tak! Opowiem ci... hm... o już wiem! Opowiem bajkę! — Coś klasnęło w dłonie, wyraźnie zadowolone ze swojego pomysłu, a Dipper uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

Coś wcale nie było straszne. Raczej śmieszne.


	19. noc w piwnicy 2/4

II Pokochaj

Rozmawiali przez wiele godziny. Dipper śmiał się słysząc opowieści tego czegoś. Śmiał się tak długo, aż w końcu zrobił się senny. Ziewnął wówczas i przeciągnął się leniwie. Cały strach zdążył zniknąć przez te godziny, a na jego miejsce pojawiła się fascynacja. I coś jeszcze. Coś, czego nie potrafił zrozumieć. Coś, co sprawiało, że gdy myślał o tamtych wydarzeniach wcale nie czuł się źle. Właśnie. Tamto. Opowiedział o tym, a kiedy mówił zaczynało mu się przypominać to, jak zamordował tamtego mężczyznę. Teraz widział dokładnie tę scenę, uwalnianie się z lin, które nagle nie były żadnym problemem. Widział, jak rzucał się na mężczyznę, łapał go szyję.

Zabił. Mężczyzna zasłużył.

Zabił. W obronie.

Zabił. Nie czuł się z tym źle.

Zabił. I co z tego?

Coś powiedziało mu dokładnie to samo. To nic. To tylko jedno, malutkie morderstwo. Jedna ofiara. Jeden głupi człowiek, a na świecie wciąż żyją miliony. Wciąż rodzą się kolejni. To nic.

— W sumie... zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz — powiedział i ziewnął. — To było całkiem fajnie. Miałem nad nim władzę... byłem... trochę jak bóg. Mogłem zdecydować, jak umrze i ile to będzie trwało. — Po tych słowach zamknął oczy. Nim jednak usnął, poczuł, jak usta tego czegoś dotykają jego ust. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

Kiedy Bill go znalazł była już dziesiąta. Demon był przerażony, roztrzęsiony, a Dipper obojętny. Kompletnie nieświadomy tego, że tej nocy ktoś naprawdę zyskał nad nim kontrolę, odtrącił od siebie Billa i ruszył do kuchni. Tam spotkał Willa.

— Cześć — powiedział demon.

— Cześć — odpowiedział chłopak i usiadł na blacie. — Co tam robisz?

— Kanapki. Nie mam siły na nic lepszego.

— Aha. Mnie też zrób — powiedział i przeciągnął się leniwie. Noc była fajna, ale przez spanie na podłodze, wszystko go bolało. — Jak tu ciemno. — Zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do okna. Odsłonił je i uśmiechnął się na widok znajomego lasu. — Tak lepiej.

— Dipper? — Bill wszedł do kuchni i zamarł. — Wszystko w porządku? — spytał i zerknął na okno.

— Pewnie. — Zabrał jedną kanapę. — A teraz wybacz, ale muszę iść się wykąpać i ubrać w coś innego, cieplejszego.

*

Kiedy wszedł do łazienki, zobaczył to coś siedzące na brzegu wanny. Uśmiechnął się. Znowu.

— Myślałem, że zniknąłeś — powiedział i zamknął drzwi tak, by nikt nie mógł wejść do środka. Zwłaszcza Bill.

— Dlaczego miałbym zniknąć?

— Nie było cię, kiedy się obudziłem...

— Ukrywałem się przed Billem.

— Och. No tak. Rozumiem. — Nie przejmując się obecnością tego czegoś, zaczął zdejmować z siebie ubrania. — Właściwie... jak ty masz na imię?

— Nie mam imienia... ale, jeśli chcesz, możesz mi jakieś nadać.

Dipper zmarszczył brwi. Zastanawiał się chwilę.

— Gleeful. Będziesz Gleeful. Dipper Gleeful.

Coś, obecnie Gleeful, przekrzywiło głowę.

— Czemu tak?

— Bo fajnie to brzmi. Będziesz nosił nazwisko po osobie, którą zabiłem i imię będące moim przezwiskiem.

Gleeful zaśmiał się.

— To... całkiem urocze — stwierdził po namyśle.

— No nie?

*

Zmienił go.

Gleeful sprawił, że Dipper zaczął się zmieniać. Całkowicie odciął się od Billa, całe dnie spędzał poza domem. Początkowo włóczył się z Gleefulem po lesie, rozmawiali przy tym o najróżniejszych rzeczach. Przy okazji stracił kontakt z Mabel. Tak po prostu. Unikał jej. Nie odbierał telefonów. Ignorował. Może nawet zapomniał o jej istnieniu.

— Podobają mi się te gałęzie — powiedział nagle Gleeful, a Dipper spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. — Myślę, że one wytrzymałyby, gdyby ktoś chciał się tu powiesić — wyjaśnił szybko, a Dipper rozejrzał się.

— Masz rację — stwierdził. — To mogłoby być całkiem zabawne. Wiesz... taki las pełen wisielców. — Obrócił się wokół własnej osi, wyobrażając sobie, że nad nim wiszą najróżniejsze ciała.

— Chciałbyś tego?

— Ja... — Po raz pierwszy od dawna zawahał się. Na krótki moment znów był tym Dipperem, którego tego typu rzeczy obrzydzały. — C-chiałbym.

— Więc zróbmy to.

— A jak ktoś się dowie?

— Ufasz mi?

— Ufam.

— Więc uspokój się. Chodźmy do baru, znajdźmy kogoś i sprawmy, że ta osoba sama się powiesi.

— Jak?

— Znam pewne zaklęcie.

Do lasu wrócili w nocy. Razem z nimi szła dziewczyna, której dłonie były pokryte bransoletkami. Przez całą drogę nie zadawała żadnych pytań, szła mając kompletną świadomość, że idzie się powiesić. Bez wahania przyjęła od Gleefula linę, a przy tym opowiadała o swoim mężu. O mężu, który ją bił. Mówiła, jak to ma go dosyć. Nie przestawała gadać nawet, gdy się wspinała, ani gdy wiązała linę. Nałożyła pętle na szyję, a potem uśmiechnęła się słodko. Pozwoliła, by jej ciało osunęło się.

Po niej byli kolejni. Każdy zmęczony życiem. O nic nie pytali. Przez drogę opowiadali o swoim życiu, a potem z uśmiechem na ustach odchodzili z tego świata. Na początku sami dorośli. Później dołączyły dzieci. Kiedyś zdarzył się wypadek – osoba, która z nimi szła stwierdziła, że jednak nie chce umierać. Popłakała się. Gleeful ją udusił.

— Jakie to kłopotliwe — powiedział, kiedy pomagał Dipperowi nieść ciało. Wrzucili je. Do studni. Ktoś ich zauważył.

Początkowo Dipper nie przejmował się tym... a później wrócił do domu i zobaczył Billa. Zmartwionego i przerażonego jednocześnie. Wtedy zrozumiał, że Bill wie. Może to on był w lesie. Może to Mabel. Może Will. Może ktoś, kto ich znał.

Nie mając wyboru Dipper udał przerażanie.

Kłamał.

Opowiadał o męczących go koszmarach.

O tym, że czasami słyszy głosy, które nakłaniają go do robienia tego.

Bill go przytulił.

Niechętnie również go objął, czując przy tym wstręt. Jego serce nie należało już do Billa. Było tylko i wyłącznie Gleefula, ale Bill nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

— Pomogę ci — powiedział, ale Dippera jego słowa nie obchodziły.

Problem zaczął się dopiero, gdy demon przyniósł do domu książkę w czarnej okładce, a później zawołał do pokoju Mabel i Willa. Zamknął się z nimi. Rozmawiali. Długo. Za długo.

— Nie przejmuj się tym — powiedział Gleeful i pocałował go.

Ale Dipper nie potrafił się uspokoić. Zacisnął nerwowo dłonie w pięści.

— Pomyśl o plusach tej sytuacji. Nikt cię nie pilnuje. Możesz wyjść z domu. Chodźmy kogoś zabić.

Poszli.

Dwa dni później zjawił się Will. Ignorując Dippera poszedł do pokoju. Do Billa. Tym razem Dipper postanowił podsłuchać ich rozmowę.

— Co to? — spytał Bill.

— To od Belfegora. Gift. Dla Dippera... tak na wszelki wypadek.

— Gift? — Bill zmarszczył brwi.

— Mhm. Pewnie nie pamiętasz, ale kiedyś Gift był podawany osobą, u których podejrzewano opętanie. Przy jego pomocy Dipper zapadnie w głęboki sen. Będziesz mógł przez ten czas uwolnić go od tego, co go opętało. Oczywiście, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jednym składnikiem jest trucizna, to ostateczność. Nie patrz tak na mnie. To go nie zabije. Jedynie, przez ten składnik, może mocno osłabić, a co do opętania... Bill, wiem, że go kochasz, ale ile jeszcze chcesz ignorować to, że aura wokół niego się zmieniła? Ile chcesz ignorować, że ta nowa jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem poprzedniej?

Bill coś odpowiedział.

Za cicho.


	20. noc w piwnicy 3/4

III Skłam

Był wściekły. Wściekły, jak jeszcze nigdy, a najgorsze było to, że nie mógł tego okazać. Mógł sobie nakłaniać ludzi do samobójstw, ale jakie miał szanse w walce z demonem? Przegrałby. I zmuszono by go do wypicia tego czegoś, co przyniósł Will.

Dlatego zamiast się szarpać, wyrywać i wrzeszczeć, patrzył w milczeniu na ogromne pomieszczenie, do którego zaprowadził go Bill. Czerń i czerwień dominowały w pomieszczeniu. Zapalone świecie unosiły się nad ziemią, blisko czarnych, pełnych kolejnych dziwnych symboli, ścian. Ogromne, okrągłe i do tego podwieszane łóżko znajdowało się na samym środku.

— Co... co to ma być? — odważył się spytać.

— Miejsce, w którym powinieneś być bezpieczny. Nie będziesz słyszał głosów, a nawet jeśli... Nie wyjdziesz i nikogo nie zabijesz. — Widząc minę Dippera, uśmiechnął się delikatnie. — Ja wiem... wiem, że to brzmi strasznie... okropnie, ale obiecuję, że znajdę sposób i sprawię, że znów będziesz wolny od głosów!

— Bill?

— Tak, kochanie?

— Ja... może... może powinieneś mnie... mnie... po prostu zabić? Tak byłoby najłatwiej dla nas — mówił, starając się przy tym wyglądać jak najsmutniej.

— Zabić? Czyś ty oszalał? Sosenko! — Bill objął go mocno. — Za bardzo cię kocham. Poza tym ja i Will nie po to tyle się męczyliśmy z tym pomieszczeniem, żebyś teraz wyskakiwał z takimi tekstami! No już do środka. Przyniosę ci coś do poczytania, dobrze?

Nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź. Wyszedł. Dipper skrzywił się i powoli podszedł do łóżka. Nie chciał tu być. Już nienawidził tego pomieszczenia. Usiadł na pościeli i uderzył pięścią w poduszkę.

Gleeful. Nie było go tu. Nie czuł jego obecności. To wywoływało jeszcze większy gniew. Zawył żałośnie, kiedy dotarło do niego, że jest kompletnie bezsilny. Oczywiście, gdy Bill wrócił, pomyślał, że Dipperowi jest źle z innego powodu i przytulił go. Pocałował. Prawie. Dipper cofnął się w ostatniej chwili.

Tylko nie z nim — pomyślał, ledwie hamując odruchy wymiotne.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile dni spędził w tym pokoju i kiedy w końcu Gleeful się do niego odezwał. Wiedział za to, że gdy doszło do ich pierwszej, po tak długim czasie, rozmowy był najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Znów opowiadali sobie o najróżniejszych rzeczach. Znów się śmiał.

Potem planowali ucieczkę.

Dipper nie mógł tak po prostu wyjść. Nie mógł nawet dotknąć klamki. Na drzwiach umieszczono zaklęcia tak potężne, że tylko najprawdziwszy demon mógł je zdjąć. Gleeful stwierdził, że gdy drzwi są otwarte można normalnie przejść. Potem już było łatwiej. Nim się zorientowali mieli gotowy plan. Pozostało tylko czekać na Billa.

Rano, zamiast Billa, przyszedł Will. Niestety Dipper był zbyt senny, poza tym miał wrażenie, że na tym demonie ich plan nie zadziała. Patrzył więc znudzony na to, jak Will kładzie mu tacę z jedzeniem, świeże ubrania i za pomocą czarów napełnia wodą ogromną misę.

— Cześć — powiedział, kiedy demon na niego zerknął.

— Cześć.

Rozmawiali przez kilka minut.

Kiedy Will wyszedł Dipper ruszył w stronę misy. Chwycił leżący obok niej ręcznik i zaczął się szykować. Krzywił się mimowolnie, trochę tęsknił za ogromną wanną. Za wygodą. Za wolnością.

Jeszcze trochę. Wytrzymasz — powtarzał sobie, a Gleeful przytakiwał.

Bill zjawił się wieczorem. Pod oczami miał cienie, a jego włosy po raz pierwszy od dawna były rozpuszczone. Nim zdążył zamknąć drzwi, Dipper zerwał się na równe nogi i podbiegł do niego. Gdyby to był Will z pewnością zorientowałby się, że coś jest nie tak. Wystarczyłby jeden ruch i już drzwi byłby zamknięte. Ale to nie Will. To tylko głupi, zakochany Bill, który pozwolił się objąć.

— Coś się stało, Sosenko?

— Nic. Po prostu tęskniłem — skłamał. Bez problemu. Żadna nowość. Pociągnął Billa w stronę łóżka. — Kocham cię, wiesz?

— Mhm. Ja ciebie też.

— Ale ja cię tak baaaardzo kocham! — mówił dalej, wciąż słodziutkim tonem. Bill usiadł na łóżku, a Dipper wszedł na jego kolana i przytulił się mocno.

Nóż.

Pod jedną z poduszek leżał nóż.

Teraz była dobra okazja... ale... Zamiast sięgnąć po niego, dalej ściskał demona. Czuł ten charakterystyczny dla niego zapach truskawek. Ten cudowny zapach.

Zmusił Billa do położenia się i zamrugał. Palcami błądził po jego twarzy. Tej cudownej twarzy. Twarzy, którą tak dobrze znał. Po raz pierwszy od dawna zaczął płakać.

Nie zabił go.

Nie tym razem.

Gleeful był wściekły.

Próbowali jeszcze trzy razy. Przy trzeciej próbuje, gdy Bill miał zamknięte oczy, Dipper w końcu dał radę sięgnąć po nóż. Ręce mu się trzęsły, gdy wbijał go w ciało demona. Usłyszał krzyk. Kolejny. Jeszcze jeden. Szarpnięcie. Próby odepchnięcia. Ale Bill nie mógł tego wygrać, bo żeby to zrobić musiałby użyć swojej siły, a przecież w ten sposób mógłby skrzywdzić osobę, którą dalej kochał.

Po pewnym czasie przestał się ruszać. Wciąż oddychał, a niektóre rany regenerowały się, ale to nic. Wystarczyło wynieść ciało poza pokój i tam pozwolić Gleefulowi go wykończyć.

Tak.

Bill umrze.

Tak.

Będzie wspaniale.

Tak.

A potem pozbędą się Willa i Mabel.

Tak.

Płakał.


	21. noc w piwnicy 4/4

IV Umrzyj

Czuł się, jak dziecko.

Dziecko, które zrobiło coś bardzo złego i teraz zaczynało być dręczone przez wyrzuty sumienia... Tylko, że to, co robiły te dzieci to było nic takiego. To dało się naprawić.

Podniósł się z łóżka. Ciało bolało przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym, ruchu. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna miał ochotę wymiotować na widok krwi.

Kiedy w końcu wyszedł z pomieszczenia, to wszystko zniknęło. Znowu czuł do Billa jedynie obrzydzenie. Znowu był zadowolony z jego śmierci. Radość jednak nie trwała zbyt długo, bo usłyszał coś... Czyjś głos.

Mabel.

No tak. Przecież była jeszcze ona i Will...

Brat Billa i jego kochana siostrzyczka. Znowu. Znowu się zawahał. Czy naprawdę chciał ją zabić? Przecież nic mu nie zrobiła! Tamci ludzie też nie, a jednak nie miał problemu z patrzeniem na to, jak jeden po drugim wieszają się... Ale ona była rodziną!

Rodziną, która raz usłyszała jego rozmowę z Gleefulem. I była czarownicą. Była niebezpieczna. Mogła zaszkodzić mu i Gleefulowi.

Musi umrzeć — postanowił w końcu.

Zrobił krok w przód i zamarł. Ból przeszył jego ciało.

Co się dzieje?

Spokojnie. To tylko ja — powiedział Gleeful, a Dipper oparł się o ścianę. Niebieskie płomienie otoczyły jego ciało. Dzięki nim czuł się lepiej. Pozwolił Gleefulowi przejąć swoje ciało. Pozwolił mu zająć się resztą.

Po minię Mabel wiedział, że ta ma świadomość, że przed nią wcale nie stoi Dipper Pines. No tak. Słyszała ich rozmowę. Dipper musiał przyznać, że miał niesamowitą siostrę. Wiedziała, że nie wygra, a jednak wciąż próbowała walczyć. Do samego końca.

Ganiali się po domu, ale ostatecznie wrócili do pomieszczenia z tajnym przejściem. Oczywiście Mabel na początku zamknęła się, więc Gleeful musiał trochę poszarpać się z drzwiami.

— Koniec — powiedział wyraźnie zirytowany. Z jego dłoni buchały płomienie. — Znudziło mi się, czas się ciebie pozbyć. — Nóż pojawił się w jego dłoni.

Ta część duszy, która należała do Dippera i wciąż miała świadomość, zawyła teraz boleśnie. Nie. Nie chciał tego kończyć. Nawet jeśli była zagrożeniem... Nie chciał.

Nie chciał.

Naprawdę.

Błagał boga.

Błagał bogów.

Kogokolwiek.

To nie mogło się tak kończyć.

I nie skończyło. Poczuł dotyk na ramionach, a kiedy spojrzał na Mabel zobaczył w jej oczach łzy. Resztkami sił wyrecytowała zaklęcie.

Niebieskie płomienie stawały się różowe, a on miał wrażenie, że ktoś właśnie grzebie w jego głowie i przestawia mu wspomnienia.

Bill.

Kim właściwie był Bill?

Ile czasu spędzili razem?

Kochali się?

Dlaczego mieliby to robić?

Byli wrogami, prawda?

Tak. Na pewno nimi byli.

On i Mabel go pokonali. Potem wrócił.

Tego samego lata on i Mabel przybyli go Gravity Falls. Mieszkańcy Gravity Falls go napadli. Torturowali.

Tak, tak było.

Gleeful? A kto to?


	22. brąz i lapis

— Rozumiem — powiedział Bill, kiedy Will skończył mówić. Siedzieli w pokoju. Bill był cały poobijany. Na lewym nadgarstku miał bandaż, a na prawej nodze, na kolanie, ogromnego siniaka. — Znaczy nie. Tak naprawdę nie rozumiem... ale próbuję — dodał po chwili i zerknął niepewnie na Dippera. Chłopak leżał na łóżku. Spał. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ja i on... byliśmy parą?

— Tak.

— A ja wcale nie byłem torturowany, a kiedy się obudziłem nikogo przy mnie nie było? Żadnych ludzi z pochodniami? Nic?

— Tak.

Bill usiadł. Nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. Cała ta historia wydawała mu się taka... dziwna... nierealna. Czy on naprawdę uczył Mabel? I kochał Dippera? Tak ze wzajemnością? Ale... ale... Pokręcił głową. Przecież ostatnio nic nie było normalne.

— Moja głowa. Za dużo informacji. — Jęknął żałośnie, a Will uśmiechnął się łagodnie i podszedł do niego. — Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? — spytał, gdy Will dotknął jego ramienia.

— Co?

— Że chociaż brzmi to wszystko, jak jeden wielki żart, to... chyba zaczynam sobie przypominać wszystko. Kurwa. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałem się zadźgać!

— Wiesz, kiedy ktoś jest zako...

— Daruj sobie. Nic nie usprawiedliwi tego, że najzwyklejszy dzieciak tak po prostu mnie dźgnął, a ja nawet nie zauważyłem podstępu. Nic. Do tego pozwoliłem mu oszaleć... a potem pozwoliłem temu czemuś mnie zaatakować. Kurwa. Gdyby nie ty i Mabel byłbym martwy. — Spojrzał niepewnie na Dippera. — Will?

— Tak?

— Myślisz... myślisz, że jego da się jeszcze ocalić?

— Oczywiście, że się da. Oczywiście będzie trudniej niż przy zwykłym opętaniu, bo tu mamy do czynienia z czymś, co powstało od jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych zaklęć. Do tego to coś, skoro to widziałeś i skoro się zaatakowało, ma zwykłe ciało. Mamy więc dwie możliwości. Albo połączymy to coś z Dipperem, ale to będzie bardzo niebezpieczne i nie wiemy, jaki będzie Dipper po tym, albo... rozdzielimy ich.

— I zabijemy to coś?

— Nie, a przynajmniej nie zaraz po rozdzieleniu.

— Czemu nie?

— Bo Dipper też by umarł.

Bill westchnął. Poprawił dłonią swoje włosy i znów spojrzał na chłopaka. Razem ze wspomnieniami wracały wszystkie uczucia. Zacisnął ręce w pięści.

— Gdy ich rozdzielimy... co zrobimy z tym czymś?

— Możemy go zamknąć gdzieś.

— Gdzie?

— U Belfegora? Mogę z nim pogadać...

Bill pokiwał głową.

— Będziemy czegoś potrzebowali do rozdzielenia ich?

— Kilku rzeczy. Zrobię ci listę, a ja w tym czasie zabiorę Dippera do Belfegora.

— Dobrze.

*

Tańczyli.

Od każdej strony otaczała ich ciemność. Nie było ciał, drzwi. Tylko oni. Oni, którzy poruszali się tak szybko, że wyglądali w tej chwili jak dwie plamy zrobione na czarnym papierze.

Dwie plamy.

Brązowa i lapisowa.

Potwór i jego ofiara.

— Jesteś spokojny — zauważył Gleeful z nieskrywanym zdziwieniem.

— Nie. Jestem wściekły i przerażony, ale staram się nad sobą panować, żeby cię nie zabić — powiedział Dipper, do którego tak naprawdę jeszcze nie docierało to, co zobaczył. Jakaś jego część wciąż była pod kontrolą Gleefula. — Wiesz? Chyba wolałbym być torturowany przez mieszkańców Gravity Falls.

— Wiem. To byłoby lepsze od świadomości, że twoje śliczniutkie dłonie są splamione krwią, prawda? — Gleeful zaśmiał się, a potem skrzywił się. Zatrzymali się. — Mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość. Znaczy prawie dobrą — powiedział, a widząc pytające spojrzenie Dippera, zaczął mówić dalej: — Twój ukochany demon i jego brat właśnie planują ci pomóc. Już wszystko szykują. Uwolnisz się ode mnie. — Prychnął, widząc uśmiechem malujący się na twarzy chłopaka. — Nie ciesz się tak. Teraz jest z tobą w porządku, bo mam nad tobą jakąś kontrolę... malutką, ale jednak. A wiesz co będzie gdy odejdę? Nagle wróci stary Dipper i ten Dipper uświadomi sobie, co zrobił. Jak nakłaniał innych do samobójstwa, jak zabił. Przypomni sobie ból, który czuł tamtego dnia. Wszystko sobie przypomni. Nim się zorientujesz będziesz bał się własnego cienia. Ale to dopiero za jakiś czas! A teraz bawmy się!

I znów tańczyli.

Znów tak szybko.

Znów byli tylko plamami.

A później całowali się.

Po raz ostatni.

— Wiesz, Pines, fajnie było cię poznać, a jeszcze fajniej było zniszczyć ci życie. Żegnaj.

*

Przebudzenie nie było takie złe. Na samym początku, po otworzeniu oczu, widział jedynie biel. Później pojawiły się w niej najróżniejsze kolorowe plamy. Jeszcze później te plamy zaczynały przybierać jakieś konkretne kształty. O dziwo nie czuł bólu.

Niepewnie dotknął swojego policzka i zamarł.

Zabił.

Zabił.

Nakłaniał do samobójstw.

Zabił.

Zranił osobę, która kochał.

Zabił.

Mabel.

Ją też zabił.

Wrzasnął. Łzy spływały po jego policzkach, a ręce zasłaniały oczy. Czuł obrzydzenie. Tak, brzydził się. Brzydził się siebie. Miał ochotę odciąć sobie ręce. Nogi. Pozbyć się oczu. Zabić się. Ale nim zrobił coś głupiego poczuł, jak ktoś go obejmuje.

— Cii.

— B-Bill. — Chciał się odsunąć. Czy zasłużył? Czy po tym wszystkim naprawdę zasłużył na to, by przytulać Billa? Na to by ten go przytulał? By mówił do niego czule? Oczywiście, że nie. Zasługiwał jedynie na pogardę i wyrok śmierci.— Ja... ja...

— To nie była twoja wina. Rozumiesz, Dipper? To wszystko, co się wydarzyło... to nie twoja wina. Nie twoja. Nie moja. Tylko tego... tego... — Urwał, nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiedniego określenia na tamtego mężczyznę, przez którego to wszystko się zaczęło. — Nie twoja.

Siedzieli.

Przytulali się do siebie.

Po pewnym czasie zjawił się Will, ale szybko poszedł sobie, kiedy dotarło do niego, że nie jest teraz mile widziany.

— Bill? — Dipper skrzywił się słysząc swój głos. Był paskudny.

— Tak, Sosenko?

— Ja... chciałbym zobaczyć rodziców. Wujków. Przyjaciół.

— Zabiorę cię do nich — obiecał Bill.


	23. Epilog

Skończyło się lato. Słońce coraz częściej ukrywało się za deszczowymi chmurami. Prawie codziennie padało, a to niezwykle irytowało Billa. Demon zdecydowanie wolał, gdy padało słońce... gdy chociaż pogoda była dobra.

Biegł teraz po chodniku, mijając przy tym najróżniejszych ludzi. Czasami obracali się w jego stronę, zaciekawieni nietypowymi oczami i bliznami. Nikt jednak nie odważył się do zatrzymać, a nawet gdyby tak się stało pewnie szybko szybko pozbyłby się tej osoby. Nie miał teraz czasu na rozmowy. Śpieszył się do Dippera, a niestety nie mógł się tam teleportować.

Od wydarzeń związanych z pozbyciem się Gleefula, chłopak mieszkał u swoich rodziców, a ci – po tym, jak dowiedzieli się prawdy o długiej nieobecności syna i córki, oraz po tym, jak matka Dippera uderzyła Billa w twarz – nie pozwalali Billowi na używanie mocy. Nie w ich domu i nie w jego okolicach.

Zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyła mu wychudzona i blada kobieta o brązowych włosach, które powoli robiły się siwe. Nic nie powiedziała, jedynie przepuściła go i zamknęła za nim drzwi. Nie pytała czy chce kawy, czy może herbaty. Znała odpowiedź na to pytanie. Nie.

Bill wszedł po schodach. Na pamięć znał drogę do pokoju Dippera.

Kiedy otworzył drzwi, jak zwykle przywitały go niebieskie, poniszczone ściany, na których wisiały zdjęcia Dippera i Mabel. Przywitały go też porozrzucane po podłodze ciuchy i oczywiście Dipper... który na jego widok wrzasnął. Znowu.

— To tylko ja — powiedział i uniósł bezradnie ręce. Dipper zerknął na niego.

— Och. — Uśmiechnął się blado. Był taki chudy. Taki kruchy. To cud, że nic sobie nie połamał, gdy powoli podnosił się, żeby usiąść. — Myślałem o tym, co powiedziałeś mi ostatnio — oświadczył, gdy Bill usiadł na podłodze. Od dnia, w którym Gleeful przestał być częścią Dippera, chłopak nie pozwalał się dotykać. — Chyba naprawdę potrzebuję pomocy specjalisty. Nie mogę dłużej polegać na eliksirach od Willa. One wymazują pamięć, ale tylko na jakieś dwie godziny, potem wszystko wraca. Wraca i boli coraz mocniej... ale... to jeśli ktoś ma mi pomóc... to nie może być człowiek. Oni nie zrozumieją.

— W moim wymiarze jest pełno osób, które ci pomogą.

Dipper pokiwał głową. Niepewnie zerknął na demona.

Mój biedny demon. Tak bardzo cię zraniłem.

— Ale Bill?

— Tak?

— Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz...

— Jaka?

— Moi rodzice. Chciałbym... chciałbym, żeby o mnie zapomnieli. O mnie i o... o mojej siostrze. Tak będzie lepiej.

Bill poczuł ból. Gdyby mógł usunąłby wszystkie przykre wspomnienia, które męczyły Dippera. Ale nie mógł. Will jasno powiedział, że po tym wszystkim usuwanie jego wspomnień na dłużej niż dwie godziny, byłoby po prostu zbyt niebezpieczne.

— Rozumiem — powiedział w końcu.


	24. dodatek

Pacyfika, choć przez lata cieszyła się popularnością i sypiała na pieniądzach, tak naprawdę nigdy nie stała się kimś ważnym. Zawsze jedynie istniała, gdzieś tam z boku, jak najdalej od rodziców i szczerych komplementów oraz miłych ludzi. Gdzieś z dala od sceny; od świateł padających na nią. Nie została główną bohaterką — ani w historii jej rodziców, ani w historii Mabel Pines. Nawet jeśli siostra Dippera wyciągnęła do niej rękę i pozwoliła jej wejść do swojego świata; poznać na nowo Billa i zobaczyć niesamowitych rzeczy.

Razem włóczyły się po Gravity falls, przemierzały las i szukały coraz to dziwniejszych istoty, by później Mabel mogła opowiadać o nich przy ognisku rozpalonym przed Mystery Shack. A Pacyfika siedziała obok, wpatrzona w ogień i całkowicie skupiona na śmiechach Billa i Dippera, na opowieści Mabel. W swojej głowie na nowo przeżywała ich dzień i, oczywiście, nawet tam była jedynie cieniem podążającym za kimś niesamowitym.

Razem malowały paznokcie, kupowały ubrania, a trochę później — siedziały na kanapie i rozpaczały po słowach Billa, ale tylko Mabel dużo mówiła. Tylko jej usta nie zamykały się, gdy komplementowała każdego, kto tylko znalazł się w zasięgu jej wzroku i gdy później kłóciła się z Billem oraz ścierała cieknące po polikach łzy.

Mabel zjawiła się u niej pewnej nocy, po tym jak kilka godzin wcześniej odebrała telefon od Willa i wściekle zrzuciła szklanki z blatu i uciekła. Zjawiła i spojrzała na Pacyfikę, a ta, gdy później całowały się w jej pokoju, przez chwilę czuła się ważna. Przez chwilę współtworzyła z Mabel historię, wsłuchiwała się w jej błagania i przeprosiny. Ścierała jej łzy. Mówiła, że nie ma jej czego wybaczać, a potem znowu milkła słysząc tylko: wybacz mi, przepraszam, to naprawdę beznadziejne, przepraszam, boże jestem okropna, przepraszam, kocham cię, przepraszam.

Spędziła z nią noc, a gdy ranek nadszedł Mabel przepadła pozostawiając jej jedynie rozpacz i znów wymazując ją ze swojej historii.

Po tych wszystkich dniach w radości i bólu, nie stała się kimś wystarczająco ważnym, by móc zobaczyć Dippera w jego, jak to ujął Bill, beznadziejnym stanie. Nigdy oficjalnie nie usłyszała o tym, co Mabel planowała zrobić. Nigdy nawet nie dostała odpowiedzi na pytanie o to, co dokładnie się z Mabel stało.

Nigdy nikt nie zechciał dowiedzieć się czy przebaczyła jej to odejście.


End file.
